The Dark Prince II
by StarLightMaker17
Summary: Sequel to The Other Ghostwriter's 'The Dark Prince'. Danny and Pariah Dark have gone through so much together in their marriage; ruling over the Ghost Kingdom, keeping peace between their people, and protecting the balance of life and death. They now are being tested by newcoming challenges that may threaten their monarchy, and especially, their love... DxP and hint of Dx?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**I was inspired by TheOtherGhostwriter's original story and wanted to make a sequel for it. I've been planning this story out for months but never got around to putting it down. That and I needed some ideas that lead up to major events. I thank TOG for giving me permission to making this story. I shall do my very best to make it worthwhile.**

**Enjoy!**

**The Dark Prince II**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Anything yet?"

"No, Sir…"

"Sigh… Carry on…"

The bald man in a plain white business suit sighs as he removes his sunglasses and pinches the bridge of his nose as he leans his other hand against a table. Beside him, the man that just reported his status resumes typing away onto a large console overlooking a large green radar. Around them, the same men in the same plain white suits are either overlooking computers, muttering information to one another, or were taking a quick lunch break (that were stored in plain white lunchboxes, no surprise).

It has been a relatively quiet day as far as the Guys in White were concerned. Lately there have been no recent ghost activities in the past week. For the past three decades, ghost attacks have been growing less and less frequent worldwide. It took the organization years to realize that the ghosts have found ways to close all portals the moment they opened. It took them even longer to realize why the ghosts were desperate to avoid humans.

Their new king and prince have recently decreed it.

Needless to say, the discovery of the rulers have left the ghost hunters speechless. Ghost have now grown organized and put up a branch of law and orders that they follow by? Never before has such a thing happened (as far as they knew) and now all ghosts suddenly just go along with the new democracy? There had to be more to the story and the ghost hunters hunted down all fleeing ghosts to find out why.

They managed to capture one unfortunate nomad but didn't keep him for long (mainly due to him being obnoxiously loud and demanding to know where they kept all the boxes). He didn't provide enough information anyhow. The Guys in White didn't have much luck with the other ghosts and grew aggravated when the ghosts successfully escape without much of a hassle. How hard was it to at least keep one ghost captured for three freaking days?!

Fortunately, all they did manage to find out was at least the names of the rulers. When they heard the names, the Guys in White managers nearly passed out from shock.

King Pariah Dark and Prince Danny Phantom.

The two commanding managers have confronted the latter before when he was but a mere teenager (though they debated on how he looked older than before, due to ghosts not supposed to age). They haven't heard from Phantom years later until he and his husband show up in an ambush to protect several ghosts from being captured. Even then, the Guys in White didn't recognize him until he formally addressed himself.

The best way they could describe Danny Phantom was as if he was an angel sent by the Lord himself. He had skin white as snow and the most brilliant blue eyes that could outmatch the clearest ocean. His flame-like hair flowed smoothly in the wind with his equally snow-white attire and cape and glowed radiantly. Adorning his head was a crown made of ice that sparkled like a star whenever the sunlight reflected a certain point. Just the sight of him made the Guys in White stop their movement to stare at him in wonder, awe, and even fear.

Pariah Dark, however, was another story. He had wild green hair pulled back in a plait and snow-white skin. He held heavy armor all around his body, horns on his helmet, a large scar over a patched eye, and a displeased frown upon his face. The overall appearance with his Crown of Fire alarmed the ghost hunters and forced them to take out their weapons. He looked almost like a demon with how huge he was compared to his mate.

The prince tried to set up a peace treaty, but the Guys in White accused him of trying to manipulate them with sweet words before luring them into a trap. Despite the prince's protests, the Guys in White returned to their original mission and began riling up all the ghosts. It was beginning to grow overwhelming when the king ordered his best men to knock all the hunters down before throwing them back to the human world and closing the portal shortly afterwards. Needless to say, he was not happy by seeing his mate being backhanded by an ectogun. The prince didn't look angry; instead, he looked rather disappointed and sad.

The last encounter had the Guys in White thinking; what were the ghosts' intentions now?

For the next few months, the team overlooked all portals in the world to see if there would be any invasion. To their surprise, nothing happened. It's been like that ever since that fateful day. Not even any scare attacks have happened. Maybe the ghosts are planning something else.

The man groans as he walks over to his office and slumps on his chair. He closes his eyes and decides that perhaps napping for a short while would help ease the headache he was getting…

… At that precise moment, the main doors open and he notices everyone shooting up from their seats to stand at attention to whoever arrived. The man raises a brow before he sighs in irritation. He slowly stands up and walks out of his door to see what is going on. When he sees a new group arriving, his eyes widen when he sees the leader.

The man has a sharp business suit and shiny shoes that went well with the attire. He had very healthy dark skin and his raven hair is trimmed down barely to the scalp. He has a trimmed beard just under his nose. His soft turquoise eyes are firm but radiated kindness and fairness as he stopped a few feet in front of the stunned man. Beside him were various bodyguards who looked around the base incredulously. Beside him are a general and another man in a black suit. The general's face is aged but looked strict as his cold black eyes gaze at the man. He had a scar across his left brow and silver hair that is slightly growing back on his bald head. The other man had peachy white skin, raven black hair that is slightly growing over his shoulders, fierce blue eyes, and a handsome face. His eyes are half lidded as he gazes around with slight interest and holds his hands behind him.

Getting over his shock, the bald man stutters and salutes his greeting. "M-Mr. President, sir! W-What brings you to our base, sir?"

"It's _Mr. Anderson _to you, soldier!" The general snaps, glaring at the man as he flinches. "Didn't any of the camps teach you anything about our chain of command?!"

"At ease, General." The president murmurs as he holds his hand up. The general hesitates before he curtly nods with a grunt and relaxes. The president turns his eyes and smiles kindly at the nervous man. "No need to make one of our new ghost hunting party supervisors nervous. We are just here to hear of your progress."

The man's shoulders slump from relief and he smiles a bit at the man before him. "Right. Yes. Our progress…" He hesitates before he lowers his head in guilt and shame. "I'm afraid that there hasn't been any new progress in the past week. There have been no reports of any ghost activities."

The president frowns while the general huffs. "I see…"

"When exactly was the last time you encountered these… Creatures?" The other man in the suit asks calmly. He finally looks at the man and the supervisor flinches when he sees the man's fierce stare. If he was aware of how dangerous he looked, the man didn't show it. He looked bored now.

"… About four months ago…" The supervisor says truthfully. He raises a brow. "And who are you?"

"I am Dr. William Johnson, the chairman of the national Department of Paranormal Science." The man puffs his chest out and smiles somewhat arrogantly, making the supervisor frown. "I'm here with Mr. Anderson with the intention to-"

"He is here," The president cut in, frowning at how boastful the man beside him was being. "With the hopes that you would consider letting him work with your organization and possibly allow his best teams to work with you out in the field?"

The man blinks before he feels his eye twitch. Allow some doctors and scientists to come along with his trained combat teams to merely watch the creatures? Didn't they understand how dangerous ghosts really were? They are not creatures that can easily be tamed.

"Mr. Anderson, with all due respect, I do not think that that is the wisest choice." The supervisor says formally. He hesitates when he sees the general's eyes narrow. "You see, we have a hard time just keeping some of these monsters contained under our watch. We are still investigating on how we can improve our technology to at least capture a number of them and-"

"But that's the beauty of it!" The man suddenly exclaims, holding his arms high above his head. He smiles almost darkly. "Some of our best scientists and doctors have the knowledge of how to handle this kind of technology! Just give them the information they need to improvise on how to make the machines function better!"

"Have you not heard a word I said?" The supervisor snaps irritably, formalities for the other man starting to thin. "We cannot even contain _one_ ghost! What makes you think that your men can-"

"What would you say if I told I am in possession of _one_ ghost right now?"

The statement was so blunt and sudden that it caused everyone in the room to stop what they were doing to stare at the man incredulously. Even the president and general look a bit put off as they stare at the doctor with wide eyes. "What?" The supervisor demands.

The doctor smirks as he reaches inside his suit and pulls out a metallic cylinder. Everyone stares at it in confusion while the man cradles it as if it was holding a precious cargo. "Just recently, we had hired a bounty hunter to capture at least one ghost with the technology we have given her. She claims that she had ghost experience due to her grandmother having fighting ghosts herself so the task was no problem for her. We gave her all sorts of technology to use while she was out in the field that would scan any ghosts nearby and describe what they are capable of. She has given us suggestions as to how we should improve our technology to help with her fighting techniques. We followed her suggestions and gave her the new improvements. She stated that they have helped with the fights a bit more but that she still needed time to figure out a way to catch the ghosts. Then she found her grandmother's journal concerning all her ghost adventures and found out a way to capture the ghosts. Something called a Thermos."

The doctor pauses to let that sink in. He smiles. "Ever heard of it?"

"Yes, it was one of the old protoforms of our ghost-catching equipment. But we stopped making them when we realized that the thermos wasn't catching enough ghosts at a time…" The supervisor pauses before he grimaces and smacks his forehead. _Of course…_

"That's why you should keep in check with even old toys…" the doctor hums as he spins the thermos. "As I was saying, after she told us about this thermos, we did everything possible to make a replica of it. We found old blueprint copies from the Secretary of Defense and used them to make a somewhat decent working thermos. It wasn't easy, but our scientists came up with this." He holds the thermos up proudly. "We had our hunter use it and voila; she captures a ghost!"

There is a stunned silence as everyone stares at the thermos in the doctor's hands. After a heavy silence, the supervisor holds shaky hands up to it until the doctor pulls it away. The supervisor glares at him. "You do understand that you have illegally hired a citizen to capture something that is under our authority to examine?"

"We had the approval of Congress to perform this test before we went along with it. Trust me; it was a lot of money to train that girl to do what she was supposed to do." The doctor smiles and shrugs. "And she has done her job well and will make a promising career as a ghost hunter if she decides to continue with that path."

"Well, I bid you congratulations for capturing the ghost." The supervisor sighs before he holds a hand out. "Now, please hand me that thermos. According to the ghost hunting laws, all captured ghosts MUST be turned in to a licensed ghost hunting organization. You have done more than enough."

"Funny, but I think this is why I'm here to begin with." Doctor Johnson holds his thermos closely. "Let my company work with you. Together, we can overcome the ghosts and rid this world of their filth forever."

"Thanks, but no. We don't need any help."

"No? How can I be sure that this ghost will not escape once I hand it over to you? You said yourself that you couldn't keep one contained after a few days of capturing it!"

"WHY YOU-"

"Gentlemen, ENOUGH!" The president raises his voice loudly to end the argument. The men fall silent as they gaze at him in bewilderment. Mr. Anderson glares at them disapprovingly. "Can we PLEASE not argue about something that you both are trying to achieve?" He looks directly at the baffled supervisor. "Mr. Spencer, you said yourself that your team needs to make improvements on your ghost hunting technology. Dr. Johnson has just given you an offer on something that would make your career significantly easier. Just take his offer and try to get along with him and his coworkers. If things do not improve after a while, then we can arrange another sort of agreement. Fair?"

Mr. Spencer stares at the president, speechless, before he sighs and nods. The general huffs while Dr. Johnson smiles in pride and twiddles with his thermos.

"And as for you, Doctor," Mr. Anderson turns his attention to the doctor as he stiffens. "I better not hear one word of complaint from this man or his organization. I understand that you are proud of your achievement, but do not rub it in everyone else's face. We are a team working on protecting our world, and as such, we NEED to get over our differences and help each other out. I cannot express it enough. Just give this man whatever he needs and don't cause any trouble."

The doctor's face turns pink from being criticized by the president for his behavior. His eyes darken in anger but he wisely says nothing and only nods. The president nods in return and sighs. "I expect nothing but the best work from both of you. With that said, I will return in the next three months to see what your progress will be then. I hope for everyone's sake that it will improve if at least by 0.1%." He smiles a bit at the exaggeration before he clears his throat and grows serious. "I bid you all a good day. Carry on."

With that said, the president turns and waits for his bodyguards to split apart before he walks towards the exit. The bodyguards follow closely while the general stays behind to smirk at the duo before he follows after the group. As soon as the door slides closed, everyone lets out a breath and returns to work.

The two men stand beside each other in silence as they stare at the door. Unsure of what to do first, Mr. Spencer finally snaps out of his trance and clears his throat. He turns to the doctor. "So, shall we get going or are we going to just stare at the wall all day?"

The doctor blinks before he turns to the man and glares. He grumbles something under his breath before he finally says. "Before we start, I have a few guidelines I'd like to share with you before I let you see this ghost."

The supervisor blinks and was about to retort before the president's words fill his head. He hesitates before he sighs. What harm could a few guidelines do to his job? "Very well. Let's discuss this in my office…"

Dr. Johnson merely nods and follows the man into his office. He makes himself comfortable on the leather chair as Mr. Spencer closes the door shut behind him and takes his own seat before they return to their topic about how they will proceed with their next step.

:)(:

"Daniel…"

The prince mumbles something before he pulls the heavy covers over his head and resumes snoring. He was just having the most wonderful dream until his lover gently shook his shoulder to wake him up. He was not having it; he wanted to see how the dream ended. If he pretended that he was still asleep, maybe his husband would go away and leave him in peace. He was tired from the hard work the day before and wasn't about to get up just yet.

No such luck.

"Daniel!" The phantom feels a warm chest pressing up against his back and holds back the urge to shiver. Compared to his natural cool skin, his husband was so warm. It always gave him chills whenever they touched each other. The phantom recalled their last night together and fought the urge to blush as he buries himself deeper into the covers.

A deep chuckle rumbles from his husband's chest but Danny pretended to ignore it.

"Don't make me resort to grabbing your friends to come wake you…" Pariah warns in a serious tone. The king stares down at his slumbering mate and gently rubs the prince's side soothingly. He smiles softly, somewhat amused by his husband's obstinacy. He knows how tiring yesterday's meeting had affected the younger ruler but that was no excuse to sleep in. After all, today was a very important day for the both of them; Daniel could not miss out on it!

When the prince makes no movement, Pariah sighs before he sits up and gets off his bed. "Fine, have it your way then…" He smirks as he quickly puts on his casual wear before he floats out of the room as quietly as possible, leaving his husband alone to rest.

Danny smiles in triumph as he relaxes and resumes sleep. It was barely ten minutes before he hears the door open again and then-

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DANNY!" Several voices shout out all at once. Danny snaps his eyes open in alarm and saw Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, Jack, Dora, and Andrew all crouching over his form with wide smiles on their faces. Fright and Pariah remain at the door staring at the prince with highly amused smirks.

Danny lets out a shriek and topples over the bed in his surprise. The covers fall over him and he quickly sat up to stare at everyone in disbelief. "What the-!? What are you all doing in here?!" He demanded, his face flushing slightly from embarrassment. Pariah Dark NEVER let anyone in their private bed chambers unless there was an emergency that called for it. But to just wake him up? He was SO going to get payback for this…

"His Majesty said that you wouldn't wake up for your birthday AND anniversary," Dora said sweetly as she held back the urge to giggle. "So he asked us all to come here to express congratulations to your anniversary!"

Danny rubs his eyes tiredly but froze as soon as she said 'anniversary'. Slow realization dawned upon him and his eyes widen in alarm. "T-Today is our-?!" He squeaks before he jumps up to his feet and bolts toward one of his dressers. He hastily took out various accessories and a clean pair of white clothing. He glares accusingly at his husband over his shoulder as he rushes into the bathroom. "Why didn't you try to wake me up earlier?!"

"I just did…" Pariah blinks as he stares at his mate in bewilderment. Danny was never usually a morning person; that was something the king should know by now. He sighs and shakes his head as he orders everyone out of their room. Some of the room occupants snicker as they leave the room. Dora and Fright respectfully bow before Pariah Dark before they close the door behind them and leave the couple to themselves.

Pariah Dark's remaining green eye glows softly as he stares at his husband's frantic moving form. He hears Danny muttering various curses as he hastily puts on his tunic and pants. He was fixing his hair just as the king slowly floats over to him and slowly wraps his arms around his lover from behind. Danny froze at the contact while Pariah Dark nuzzles his face into the flame-like hair, noting how it always felt so silky to the touch.

He feels Danny relax with a sigh and continues to nuzzle his mate's hair. "Today is a very special day, Daniel… You do not have to fret so much." He smiles a bit as he leans down to plant a small kiss on the back of Danny's neck. He smiles a bit when he feels his husband shiver in his hold. "I know yesterday was very busy for the both of us..."

Danny sighs as he leans back into his husband's arms. "Tell me about it... I got so caught up with all the work that needed to be done that I almost forgot about today..." He looks at his reflection and smiles at the image of his mate holding him so protectively but lovingly. They were two opposites that complimented each other so beautifully. Danny noted that in the past several years, Pariah had grown to be more openly soft with his subjects, especially to him whenever they were alone. His touches and hugs and kisses are more tender and sensual. It filled him with joy to know that his husband trusts him completely to show his softer side.

He frowns a bit guiltily. "I'm sorry... For almost forgetting..."

Pariah simply smiles and turns Danny around to face him. He cradles his face and gently makes him look up at him. Pariah took a moment to observe everything about his mate and found himself loving Danny more each day. He was just so beautiful and ethereal that he himself could not believe how lucky he is to have such a wonderful man to have as his mate.

"It's all right Daniel... I have a very special gift in store for you today..."

Danny's eyes almost brighten. It almost amused Pariah when he realized that Danny would never lose his childish demeanor even after fifty years of being a prince. "Really? What is it?"

Pariah smirks. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?"

Danny smiles a bit deviously. "If it helps, I'll still act surprised."

"Nice try."

Danny pouts, which only made his mate chuckle. Pariah leans down to give the younger male a very soft kiss. Danny gives into it and lets Pariah pull him closer to deepen it. Danny was very aware that his chest is bare compared to his fully clothed mate and flushes. Pariah chuckles as he pulls away.

"Get dressed, Daniel. When you're done, come meet me and the others for breakfast. Afterwards I will take you to your surprise."

Danny's eyes brighten again before he returns to work and focuses intently on making himself presentable. Pariah smiles as he turns to float away and let his husband alone for a while. Just as he was about to open the door, he hears Danny call out, "Are we having the Lunch Lady's famous banana pancakes?"

Pariah knew that his definition of breakfast was different compared to Danny's more modern one. For his sake, he requested that his kitchen staff would be more creative with their dishes. This is also mainly because Jack had a huge appetite compared to his own. He often heard the staff complaining about how the scientist would always sneak snacks out of the kitchen in the middle of the night and he almost pitied his servants. He didn't want to get into bad terms with his father-in-law again so he hired more cooks to help around with the kitchen. It worked out for everyone's favor.

Pariah rolls his eyes as he walks out of the room. "All of your favorites, Daniel. Now hurry up!"

His smile widens when he hears his husband's musical laughter. His life couldn't possibly get any better than it could be now.

:)(:

"Well...?" Mr. Spencer grew impatient as he waits for the doctor beside him to proceed. Dr. Johnson was looking at the room around him, seeming to be inspecting its condition.

They were in a large medical laboratory. Various metallic desks were scattered around with large machines or tools laying about. Paperwork was hung over the walls. The only thing that stood out was the large cylindrical glass confinement planted in the middle of the room. Massive tubes were implanted into it from the wall and a green light flashed over a small rod planted on the top of the cylinder. It pulsed with energy that made even the doctor feel a bit unnerved.

Dr. Johnson sighs. "Looks doable. But if anything happens..." He pulls out a small device that looks like a sting gun. "I'm taking full charge."

Mr. Spencer says nothing but merely nods. He leads the doctor towards the glass seal and beckons him to place the thermos onto the small table provided. Once the doctor does, he backs away as the glass closes around the small spot once more. The doctor watches carefully as the supervisor begins typing something onto a keyboard nearby. Suddenly two hand-shaped claws slowly move down and begin to fiddle with the thermos. As they try to open the seal, the doctor stops Mr. Spencer.

"Before you proceed, I must tell you something about this ghost..."

Mr. Spencer frowns irritably. "What?"

For the first time since they've met, Mr. Spencer actually saw the doctor looking somewhat uncomfortable. He glances at the thermos as it is being pried open by the claws. "I don't know how to describe it, but the way he- _it_- looks and behaves... It's just unnerving. It's not like any other ghosts that me or my clients have ever seen. Even the girl who caught it said that there was something off about it. It just has this aura of... pure evil inside of it. It's like it can look deep into your soul and has the power to tear you inside out. And that voice..."

He shudders. Mr. Spencer frowns a bit and stops his machine. "Dr. Johnson, we have dealt with many powerful ghosts before. We even encountered the Ghost King and his mate personally. I doubt that this ghost will a bigger threat than they are."

Dr. Johnson frowns. He hesitates before he sighs. "I have warned you. But I promise you that you'll be surprised..."

Mr. Spencer only rolls his eyes before he types into his keyboard and forces the claws to open the thermos. While the doctor watches with a bated breath, Mr. Spencer watches intently as the lid finally slides open. He could feel his heart beating from excitement. This was the first ghost that he would observe up close without a fight.

He is alarmed when black substance pools out of the thermos and floods the glass until it is shrouded by black smoke. It is silent for a minute before the duo see a huddled figure on the ground once the smoke clears up. Once they have gotten a better visual, the doctor lets out a shudder while Mr. Spencer's eyes widen and he feels his heart stop.

Pale blue skin...

A muscular but weakened body...

Sharp fangs...

Long shaggy hair...

... And blood red eyes glaring coldly at them, as if they were burning with Hellfire itself.

**I like how the cliffhanger turned. I know that there's two possible choices as to who the ghost is, but I'll let you all guess on that until it will be revealed. I think this turned out good overall, but it'll improve.**

**Sorry again for the long wait, but I promise I'll try to update more frequently as possible.**

**Read and Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Acquainted and Surprises

**Here's the new chapter! In all honesty, I didn't have anything planned and decided to just go with the flow. I'm surprised by how this turned out; a lot better than I hoped it would. You finally know who the mysterious ghost is. Also there's a surprise in this chap; read it to find out.**

**One more note; please STOP sending me private messages regarding updating sooner. 1) I have a life; it's not going to always be focused on this story. Be patient. 2) I have a military career so that comes first before anything else. I have a duty so don't try to convince me otherwise. And 3) I sometimes have a writer's block so do not rush me. I will accept suggestions for future chapters though but don't harass me. You know who you are. I appreciate the support, but I will update when I get the chance to do so. That is all.**

**The Dark Prince II**

**Chapter 2: Getting Acquainted and Surprises**

The only thing that Mr. Spencer could feel was fear. Pure adulterated fear.

No matter how hard he tried, he could not look away from the glowing blood-red orbs that were glaring at him with malice. The being contained in the glass made a feral sneer as he bore his teeth at the humans. The man noted that his fangs are stained and stares hard at the monstrosity. He was wearing what used to look like a white tunic with white leggings, black boots, black gloves, and a high-collared red and white cape. Now it was all dirtied up with red and green stains, dirt, and is tattered to show scratches all over his pale blue skin.

His raven black hair is disheveled but he could make out that it was shaped with a similar form of demonic horns. His beard barely covered his entire face and reaches down to his neck and was equally as untamed and messy. Despite how injured or unsanitary this ghost looks, he held a powerful dark aura. But what was most terrifying were his eyes; it was like looking at the Devil himself.

The most alarming thing that the men notice is the crude 'X' that is planted firmly over the ghost's forehead. It was burning brilliantly for all to see and was almost impossible to ignore. Mr. Spencer vaguely wondered what had happened for the ghost to bear such a blaring mark but ignored it for now. Dr. Johnson takes out a notepad and writes down some notes.

The ghost smirks as he crosses his legs and makes himself comfortable on the floor. He wraps his cloak around him as he glares amusingly at the silent humans. "Evening, gentlemen. To what do I owe the honor of being in the presence of the most powerful ghost-hunting organization in the world?"

Damn, even his voice sounded terrifying. It was slightly hoarse, but it still sounded cruel and sarcastic. Mr. Spencer doesn't say anything for a long time and swallows. It was then Dr. Johnson addressed to the ghost calmly.

"Silence, ghost. While you are under our watch, you will not speak while we interrogate you, understand?"

The demonic being said nothing but didn't hold back a smirk. Dr. Johnson growls. "I expect an answer, ghost!"

"Oh, sorry. Was that when I was allowed to speak? I could have sworn you just said that I wasn't allowed to speak while you asked the questions." He snickers.

Mr. Spencer finally snaps out of his stupor and frowns. He instantly knew that this ghost was going to be toying around with them. The only way to make him cooperate was through means of force. He reaches down to pull a handle up. Immediately a small pulse of electricity that makes the ghost scream encases the entire glass. It was over just as quickly as it came and it left the ghost breathing heavily.

"Keep up with the smart-ass attitude. Just see where that will lead you. Let's make this a bit more clear, ghost. If we ask questions, then we expect a full answer from you. Otherwise, keep your comments to yourself and do not say anything else. Understand?"

The ghost doesn't respond. Mr. Spencer narrows his eyes warningly and sends a very small spark through the ghost. He yelps before he growls, "... Yes... Understood."

"Good. He's learning something; there may be hope for him yet." The doctor smirks to Mr. Spencer. The ghost glares murderously at them but wisely says nothing as he straightens his hair in an attempt to keep it kempt. It was pointless.

"Now, let's start with some easy questions." Mr. Spencer points at the ghost. "Who are you? We want your full name and purpose for existing."

"Finally he decides to act formal..." The ghost mutters to himself before he shakes his head. He glares at them. "I am Vlad. Vlad Plasmius. And my purpose here is the same as any other ghost; being a lost spirit who has yet to finish their business."

"And what unfinished business may this be?" Dr. Johnson asks as he hastily puts all this information down on his notepad.

Vlad sneers. "... To take down that damned ghost that stole what was supposed to be mine. The supposed savior of the Ghost Zone and Earth's designated guardian. The angle of light, some ghosts call him. The Ghost King's little whore: _Danny Phantom_."

Hearing that name spoken as if it was a plague startles the two men. They stare at the ghost and almost shiver at seeing the pure rage radiating from his burning eyes as he grits his teeth. Vlad growls darkly at the thought of the young prince.

"Danny Phantom? As in the Ghost Prince?" Dr. Johnson raised his brows inquiringly.

"He is NOT myprince!" Vlad snarls lowly. "That impudent brat ruined my life and made me what I am today! He cheated his way into victory for the throne and made the King banish me from the Ghost World!" He points at his forehead in agitation. "I cannot ever go back there without withering in pain from the Mark of Exile burning into my very core!"

As he continues to let go of his rage, both Dr. Johnson and Mr. Spencer glance at each other warily. Based on the few experiences they had with ghosts, this was not what they were expecting. All ghosts they came across held a completely different reaction regarding their King and Prince. Whenever Danny Phantom is mentioned, their soldiers noted that the ghosts spoke about him as if he were a saint. Their tense and aggravated nature immediately turned humble as they thought about him. Hell, most of the ghost hunters felt a sense of respect when they came face-to-face with the Prince of all Ghosts.

Dr. Johnson raises a brow and taps his notepad. "It sounds like you have had a history with this Ghost Prince. Care to elaborate?"

Vlad stops his ranting to breathe deeply. He inhales as he forcefully calms himself before smirking at the ghosts. He glances up at the thermos and pulls it close to fiddle with it. "Oh, he and I go way back... Years before he even married that old fool. Back when he was a Halfa."

"A what?" Dr. Johnson stops writing to give Vlad a confused stare. Mr. Spencer looks as equally as perplexed.

"You've never heard of a Halfa?" Vlad barely held back a chuckle at their idiocy. "Well, I can understand that since they're so rare. Even nowadays, they're extinct." When the doctor gives him a firm glare, he shrugs. "Well, the easiest way to explain it is that the boy was both ghost and human at the time. Half dead, and half alive."

"Half... Human? And half ghost...?" Mr. Spencer asks slowly, unable to comprehend what he was hearing. He glances at Dr. Johnson. "... Is that even possible?"

"Indeed." Vlad smiles evilly. "It happened completely by accident though."

"By accident? What do you mean by that?"

Vlad smirks again. They looked so enthralled by the story and he was reeling them in. "You see... The boy was pure human, just as you were. A normal child that happens to have ghost hunters as parents. It was shortly after he turned fourteen when they made a ghost-portal in their basement. Not exactly the safest place to build such a huge portal, especially if you're raising two teenagers."

The men say nothing but beckon him to continue. Dr. Johnson continues to put down this information as Vlad speaks again. "When they completed the portal, they tried to turn it on but it didn't work. The boy, who felt guilty about his parents putting so much effort on an experiment that failed, decided to look inside the portal. Something happened and he pressed a switch that turned on the machine... _while_ he was inside it."

The doctors gape incredulously. Vlad found it hilarious. "And the shock resorts to transforming him into a ghost hybrid. A Halfa known as Danny Phantom barely fifty years ago."

The men were silent as they stare at the ghost, unable to believe what they heard. Even Dr. Johnson stopped writing because he was speechless. "But... That shock should have killed the child!"

"Unless the shock... May have mutated the boy's genes... Yes..." Mr. Spencer looks thoughtful and taps his chin thoughtfully. "That shock must have had a huge quantity of ghost energy that forcefully merged with most of his human blood."

Dr. Johnson looks thoughtful and nods slightly. "Possibly..." He then narrows his eyes at Vlad. "But how do YOU know of this?"

"I happened to find out about this after I nearly beat him to death for coming near my realm." Vlad decided to speak only half of the truth. If they found out that he was a Halfa before... Well, he didn't want to risk it. "His ghost half gave out and he transformed into his human half before he fainted."

"And that's how you met?"

"Essentially?"

"Did the boy have any allies?"

"Only his sister and two best friends. His best friends were there when the accident occurred and his sister figured it out on her own."

"But what about his parents? Didn't they know that they had a hybrid for a son?"

Vlad almost snickered at the memory when he overheard about it. "Not at first. He finally told them about it... Four years later. And before he was married to the King."

The doctor hesitates, not liking the sneer on Vlad's face. "... And they didn't take it well, I'm assuming."

"Of course not. Being ghost hunters, having a child as a hybrid was nothing short of a disgusting shock for them. He ran away from them and his friends to stay with the King for the rest of his remaining life." Vlad almost smiled at the thought of Daniel being in pain. His worst fear had come true that unfortunate night; rejection from his own parents.

The men were silent as they take in this information. "So then... How did he become full ghost?"

"Easy; Pariah Dark believed that in order to be Prince of all Ghosts, Daniel needed to be pure ghost himself-"

"He KILLED the boy?!" Mr. Spencer exclaimed, horrified.

"No..." Vlad sighs. "... He decided that on their wedding day, and also the day that Daniel turned eighteen, he would take the Drink of the Dead that would simply stop his heart and make him pure ghost."

"... How do you know of all this?" Mr. Spencer asked suspiciously. "If you were exiled from the Ghost World, you wouldn't have been able to get through any ghost portal. Period!"

"I had some resources from other ghosts around here. I was banished shortly before those fools got married."

Again, the men were awfully silent as they take in the information. Finally they turn their back to the glass and begin murmuring amongst themselves. Vlad took this opportunity to stretch his legs and sighs.

He had given the ghost hunters plenty of information, but it was clear that they were not done with him yet. And based on what he heard from inside the thermos, he was the first ghost that they interrogated in a very long time. They may keep him here for experiments and that's the last thing he needs. More pain and suffering.

However, another plan began to form up in his diabolical head. It wasn't a perfect plan, but a plan nonetheless. It would benefit both him and the ghost hunters. And it would help him achieve his goal overall.

"Gentlemen, I have a proposition, if you are willing to hear of it..."

The men stop talking and turn to him with fierce looks. "What?"

"I have a good knowledge regarding most of the Ghost World; all of its weakest points, all of its strongest points, and even the whereabouts of the castle where the king and prince reside in."

The men are silent as they stare at the ghost incredulously before turning to him. "But you cannot even get into the Ghost World! What use is this?"

"That is true, but I can still give you information regarding portals, realms, ghosts, and weapons that are most useful. Whether you like it or not, I do have a very good understanding as to how the Ghost World works better than most ghost hunters in this world do. I think it's a win-win argument. You all will finally capture more ghosts, and I earn my revenge with the Prince. Sounds like a simple solution, wouldn't you say?"

Vlad had many years of experience to be able to know how to con people into doing his deeds. Ghost hunters that were hungry for information and experimentation, unfortunately, were one of the few easiest targets. His plan was so easy to follow; he only hoped that the ghost hunters would consider his offer.

The men are silent as they give each other narrowed stares. They consider his statement before they turn to him. "... Alright, Plasmius. What's the catch? What do you want in return for all this 'information'?"

Vlad smirks. His plan was going underway.

:)(:

"No... No way!"

"Yes, Sir Danny. I'm positively sure!"

Dorothea was giggling as she stares at the comically shocked face of her prince. His eyes were wide and he was staring at her with absolutely surprised but delighted eyes. Meanwhile, Jazz squeals while Sam is beaming. Maddie merely chuckles as she puts away a book she was reading and folds her hands together.

Danny was unable to process what was going on through his mind for a while. First, he was floating out of the diner hall with his husband until Dorothea called out for him. She simply said that there is something important that she wanted to share with him and asked to speak with him alone. Since she was Danny's friend, he followed her after promising to return to his king straight afterwards. Dorothea led him down the hallway to his old room where he found Sam, Jazz, and Maddie all sitting and waiting with curious eyes. Or rather, Maddie was sitting on a chair and reading a book with a knowing smile on her face. It was then Dorothea revealed to them her secret.

Finally, Danny snaps out of his stupor and looks at Dorothy up and down. Jazz quiets down and giggles in glee while Sam continues to smile. "W-When did you find out?"

"Just this morning after we woke you." Dorothea smiles sweetly. She glances down at her body and begins to rub her lower stomach tenderly, almost lovingly. "I had the midwives perform a check to be absolutely sure, and they've confirmed it."

"Unbelievable! I'm going to be an auntie!" Jazz smiles happily for Dorothea and gives her a tight hug. "Congratulations!"

"Does Fright know yet?" Sam asks, excited.

"Not yet." Dorothea smiles almost mischievously as she holds a finger up to her lips. "I plan to tell him tonight when Their Majesties are out for their anniversary..."

Almost all of the women giggle as Danny blushes a bit. Then he smiles and hugs Dorothea. "Congrats, Dorothea. I'm sure Fright Knight will be very happy to hear about this. You've waited a long time for this day to come."

"Indeed." Dorothea smiles widely. "Just promise not to tell anyone until I tell Fright, please? I want it to be between just the five of us."

Danny smiles and nods. "Of course. Only as long as you do not overwork yourself and the kid. You need your rest. That's an order." He adds playfully.

Dorothy barely held back the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, Sir Danny." Then she gently pushes everyone out of the room. "Now, off you go! Don't want to hold you off from your big day now!"

Danny chuckles as he floats out of the room and heads down to the hallway. He stops when he sees a large figure muttering something to two guards and smirks as he sneaks up behind the mechanical being. "Skulker."

On cue, the Captain of the Royal Guard jumps a bit before turning around to stare at the being who startled him. When the ghosts see the prince, they instinctively bow low to him. "Your Highness. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you. At ease." Danny had to admit that he didn't really like watching his subjects bow low as if they were frightened creatures upon seeing him, but it was a protocol that his husband enforced so he had little choice in the matter. He nods to the guards as they straighten up. "As you were."

Then he glances at Skulker and beckons him to follow. Skulker hesitates before he follows his prince. The float is quiet as Danny observes the servants move around and greet him politely as they work clean or decorate the halls. Finally Skulker speaks.

"Was there something that you wanted, Your Highness?"

Danny frowns a bit and glances around to make sure that they were alone in the hallway. He turns to Skulker. "Skulker, what have I told you about formalities?"

"I know, I know..." Skulker sighs as he rubs his neck and adjusts his trademark cape a bit uncomfortably. "But it's just that every time I address you as anything other than your rank, the servants or the guards hear of it and report it to King Pariah Dark. Then he comes after ME about it."

Danny's frown deepens even more. He thought he made it clear to his husband that he didn't like it when he forced his friends to address them by their ranks, especially during privacy. He knows that his husband meant well. It implied favoritism and would strike jealousy amongst the other subjects, but this was ridiculous. It was at the point where even his best friends address him as Sire instead of just his name.

"I'm sorry, Skulker... I'll talk with Pariah about it. He knows that I don't like formalities between friends that much so you shouldn't have to be in trouble for it."

Skulker says nothing but nods. "Still, did you want me for something?"

"Have any reports about any human activities recently? Or any threats that I should be aware of?"

This time Skulker didn't hold back a smile. "Surprisingly, no. Ever since that invasion, all human activities haven't caused any concern. They are on standby and haven't attempted to go through any portals, according to our reports. No threats, whatsoever. Don't worry," He doesn't hold back a smirk. "Nothing will disrupt your romantic evening with your husband."

Danny blushes and pouts. "Why does everyone keep teasing me about that?"

Skulker chuckles and shakes his head. He crosses his arms and leans against a pillar. "Whelp, you have been married to the King for over fifty years and you still don't see a pattern of how your anniversaries usually work. He gives you a surprise, usually a day-trip, makes it as romantic as possible, and you come back remarking how wonderful it is. It's honestly driving Ember and even Kitty mad with jealousy; Pariah Dark loves you deeply."

Danny blushes deeply as he recalls the most recent anniversaries he spent with his husband. Pariah Dark got creative with his surprises; they were always thoughtful and delightful. It always ended so wonderfully and made him feel like a flustering schoolgirl. It always felt so magical and sacred; just like their first official date and wedding night turned out.

Skulker smiles softly at Danny's almost dreamy expression. "... And I can see that he makes you equally happy. I'll admit I had disregards at first, but I honestly don't see a better pair than the both of you. You're perfect for each other."

Danny smiles and pats Skulker's shoulder. The hunter had always been a good confidant in the last several years. He couldn't have asked for a better Captain. "Thanks, Skulker." He suddenly gives a sneaky smirk. "And for your information, I DO happen to notice a pattern of how our anniversaries go. They mostly have YOU or Fright involved with the planning. So you gonna fess up?"

Skulker bites his lip and tries to avoid laughing as he turns away. "Can't tell you that, whelp. Pariah's orders."

Danny pouts and throws a tiny snowball at the back of his head. Skulker's laugh rings through the hallway and Danny's smile widens as he turns to the opposite direction to find his beloved husband and prepare for their big day.

He had a great surprise coming from Dorothea this morning, but he knows that Pariah Dark's surprise would surely be the best yet.

**Overall I like how this turned out. The good news is that I have an idea of how the next chapters will turn out. Comments, please! And thank TOG for giving me permission to do this sequel! :) Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3: Families and Doubts

**Here is the new chapter! It's a bit longer than normal and has a lot of foreshadowing in it so u have a good idea as to what expect! Enjoy!**

**The Dark Prince II**

**Chapter 3: Families and Doubts**

Most of the day went through smoothly. But to Danny's slight disappointment, he hasn't seen his husband since breakfast. He figures that Pariah was probably making final preparations for their special night and didn't think too much about it. Instead, he decides to spend a good portion of his day training with a few of his close friends.

Fright was missing (probably helping Pariah with his plans, as he will be next in command while Pariah and Danny will be gone for the night); Skulker was too busy handling security; Andrew preferred to read and didn't like to fight no matter how beneficial training was; Walker was too stubborn to take a day off from his prison to even visit; Johnny preferred to do mechanics; and Amorpho and Technus preferred to do experiments. That left a very short list of who Danny could train with, yet he couldn't ask for better training partners.

He faces off his father while Sam, Jazz, and Maddie sit back and watch. Tucker nominated himself as the referee and watches carefully as the father and son duel. Danny smiles as his father circles around him.

"Now remember what I told you, son? About never keeping your eyes off your opponent?"

In the past twenty years since they've been reunited, Danny and Jack have shared a bond that was even stronger than before. It didn't start so simple, though.

Shortly after Danny revealed his ghost half to his parents, Jack was... Displeased, to say the very least. The situation turned for the worst when Danny confessed that he was going to become a big influence for the Ghost World by being one of its rulers. Being a ghost hunter, Jack stubbornly refused to allow his son to be a part of a world that he didn't understand and despised. He even tried to go into the Ghost Zone to kill all ghosts in his path until Danny forcefully held him back by destroying the ghost portal. Distraught, Danny fled back to the Ghost Zone after creating his own portal and disappeared.

Jack and Maddie had a huge argument regarding their situation and decided that they had to make a new portal as quickly as possible in order to get their son back, no matter what. They were halfway done with their project when Fright pops out of nowhere. Of course, an angry Jack shoots at him until Jazz stops him and states that Fright was Danny's ally. Fright calms down enough to let the Fentons know that they were permitted to see Danny, but only in the condition that they come to the castle and were under Pariah's watch. He gave Jazz a scroll that would teleport them to the castle at the designated time and all but begged for them to not disappoint their son in not coming.

After that awkward situation, Jack and Maddie were unsure of what to make of their situation. Jack believed that it was a trap set up for them to let their guard down. Maddie also confirmed her suspicions until Jazz finally snaps at them. She points out that it was their fault that Danny ran away in the first place and that they should make amends if this really was going to be the last time they ever see him. Then she threatens that if they wouldn't go see Danny, then she would cut all ties and never see her parents again. On the day they depart, Jazz warned them to behave for Danny's sake before they teleport into the castle.

As soon as they saw Danny, the Fentons unleash all their emotions. They felt so relieved and happy to see their son again and so upset and guilty for hurting him so much. Maddie, despite her distrust of ghosts, admitted that she should have listened and supported her son no matter what. Jack didn't hold back his thoughts and confessed that although he doesn't approve of Danny's choice, he will be there for him. After that they got into better terms with each other... Somewhat.

Danny spent the whole day showing his family the castle where he would be spending the rest of his afterlife in. Even Jack had to admit that it was very intriguing. The gardens, the history, the architecture, and especially the weapons have perked his interest in how ghosts work. He almost forgot the reason he was there to begin with until Danny finally says that it was dinnertime and that they would be meeting Pariah Dark. Danny begged them to behave before he arrived.

Now Jack had never felt more angry or terrified in his entire life as soon as he saw the form of Pariah Dark enter the dining room. Regardless of how polite he was (mainly towards Danny), all Jack saw was a ghost hungry for power; a filthy ghost who has weaseled his way to make Danny crumble under his façade. A ghost that was no better than any ghost who traumatize or terrorize innocent people for their own amusement. His anger grew more by the second as he watched Danny and Pariah exchange a soft and almost tender conversation. Maddie wisely says nothing but looked curious about the conversation while Jazz looks thoughtfully between Pariah and Danny. Jack finally lost it and insulted the King. At that point, everything came crumbling down.

It was then he made the worst mistake in his life the moment he insulted all ghosts, including his own son.

Danny broke down and told his father that by insulting the ghosts, he was insulting Danny as well. He decides that if his parents cannot accept his choice, then they do not have any place in his world. He summons a portal and orders the Fentons out of the Ghost Zone back into their home. Despite their pleas, he forces them away and the Fentons have never seen him alive again.

At that point, Jack suffered terribly from his mistake for years. He had lost Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Vlad through terrible accidents and Maddie after she lost the will to continue living. He had suffered alone, distraught and angry- too afraid to even consider finishing his ghost portal in order to go back to Danny. He wanted to beg his son for forgiveness for his stupidity and cruelty, but he was afraid that Danny would reject him just as he hurt Danny all those years ago. His weariness had taken a toll on him and he finally dies from dementia.

He awakens to find himself in the Ghost World as a ghost. He reunites with Maddie and Jazz happily, but hesitates as soon as he faces Danny. Danny had definitely changed during his rule, but seeing such a magnificent being before him and knowing that he had hurt his son made Jack afraid. He didn't want to face the rejection until Danny held him and told him that he forgives his father. Danny felt terrible watching his father suffer for so long but had to wait until it was his time to join the afterlife naturally. Overjoyed and relieved, Danny and Jack embraced each other and relished being back together as a family and his guilt now was forever gone.

And ever since that day, Jack and Danny's relationship had grown stronger in the next twenty years.

Jack and Danny never held back any secrets from each other and always rely on each other if something troubled them. Danny couldn't trust anyone more than he could trust his father- not even his two best friends or husband. Their bond makes even Pariah Dark jealous, as he didn't have such a good relationship with his own father. They know each other's weaknesses and strengths and help each other make themselves better for the future. Danny trained Jack to fight while Jack gave Danny tips on strategies; something he picked up from his years of ghost hunting. Now Jack was one of the elite soldiers that could take on even Fright Night, but he rarely ever beats the Commanding Officer. He was strong but more resourceful and determined than anything.

Like father, like son.

Danny smiles as he looks at his father's old but fierce eyes. Both of them were wearing simple black training clothes as they were training on physical combat rather than swordfighting. Jack made the suggestion to Pariah Dark to do more physical self-defense sessions. He states that in the event that any ghost loses his weapon, then they need to know how to defend themselves with anything they find around them or with their bodies. Pariah liked the idea and had Fright change the training sessions up a bit so they could expand their styles a bit.

"Yes," He says slowly as he begins to circle around his father as well. Neither male keep their eyes away from each other as they carefully watch each other. "And I also must pay attention to where my footing is, otherwise I will trip and lose focus."

On cue, he steps over Tucker's foot and flashes his friend a smirk. Tucker pouts but smiles sheepishly and shrugs. He had put it out with the hope of setting his friend off but it didn't work.

"Very good," Jack nods, pleased. "But at the same time, you don't want to focus too much on your footing or on the opponent. There could be more than one attacker a time, waiting to strike at just the right moment..."

Danny says nothing. However, he turns abruptly and throws a surprised ghost clone over his shoulder straight at his father. Startled, Jack stumbles back from the weight of his clone. Then he chuckles as the clone disappears in a puff of smoke. During his talk, Jack had managed to create a clone with just his mind and had him sneak up behind Danny. Danny must have sensed this and beaten him yet again.

"Nice try, Dad..." Danny couldn't help but smirk as he cranes his neck a bit. "But you're getting better at making clones, I'll give you that. Almost didn't hear him back there."

"What gave him away?" Jack grins.

"When you said 'more than one'; basically a code saying that someone is sneaking up behind me. Pariah told me that himself."

Jack grins even wider and chuckles as his son helps him up to his feet.

"Smart man," Sam nods. She crosses her arms and leans back casually on her armchair as she helps herself to a small grape. Danny glances at her. "You know, I'm not surprised that His Majesty knows so much about self-defense. I AM surprised that he hasn't thought about it for training sessions since it is somewhat crucial for survival."

"Depends on the circumstances, Sam," Danny shrugs. "I don't know much on how things used to work at his time, but I do understand that it's nothing like we used to do as humans. Technology has improved, for better or worse."

"How is it worse?" Tucker exclaims, looking scandalized. He pulls his upgraded PDA and holds it closely in his hands. "This helped us with ghost-fighting since we were kids, man! Most of the inventions your folks made have been quite useful!"

"What do you mean 'most of our inventions'?" Jack pouts, giving Tucker a curious look. Tucker hesitated and was about to say something until Danny covers him. "That may be true, but I'm talking about other things. Computers, videogames, etc. It's the humans' problem for the most part. Nowadays they rely on machines that don't really work and wonder why obesity or health are big issues." Danny shakes his head.

"Don't blame the technology!" Tucker points accusingly at a bemused Prince. "Blame the humans who built them!" He cradles his PDA and murmurs comforting words to it as if it were an infant. Sam and Jazz rolls their eyes while Danny snickers. "Sure, Tuck..."

Danny suddenly yelps when something flies under him and sweeps him clean off his feet. He didn't even think to levitate and lands right on his tailpipe. He winces at the slight sting and sits up as he looks at his father. Jack smirks as he inspects his fingers. "I said don't lose focus on your opponent, son..."

Danny smirks back before suddenly pouncing onto his father. "You'll pay for that!"

The men laugh as they wrestle each other down on the ground. Meanwhile, Jazz couldn't help but smile at the sight as she leans back on her chair. Seeing her brother and father bonding so well always made her feel at peace knowing that they truly do love each other. The past twenty years has certainly made them grow closer. She was just happy knowing that her family would be together again and nothing would drive them apart.

She suddenly feels a pair of hands on her shoulders. She doesn't even flinch and closes her eyes with a small smile as she feels lips brushing against her earlobe. "Hello..."

"Hi, Andrew..." She places a hand over one of his hands and glances at him with a smile. His green eyes glow softly as he gives her a quick peck on the cheek. Then he wraps his arms around her neck and makes himself comfortable on the chair headrest as they watch the men continue to wrestle. They are silent for a moment.

"How is His Highness doing?" Jazz murmurs quietly, so no one else could hear them.

"An absolute wreck." The Ghost Writer snorts. "So hell-bent on making this a perfect night for his mate. I swear, I haven't seen him this riled up over anything in years. I think he's overdoing it."

Jazz couldn't help but smile at that. She knows exactly what he means. Pariah Dark had come to her, Sam, and Tucker personally a short while ago and asked them for their input regarding this particular anniversary night. He wanted to make the 50th anniversary the best event that Danny would ever remember and went to great lengths to make it as perfect as possible. When he told them of his plans, Tucker had teased him about being a hopeless romantic and called him Romeo for days. Pariah Dark didn't understand the joke at first. When Jazz explained it to him, he wasn't impressed when he thought Tucker implied that both he and Danny would tragically perish in the end. Almost exasperated, Tucker dropped the topic and said that it was a good plan. Sam and Jazz both agreed with him.

Pariah Dark told no one else other than Skulker and Fright Knight. He told them due to them being his two closest friends and (a bit embarrassingly) that they know how 'special' dates work. Both men surprisingly supported his idea and even gave tips on how to make it more romantic and meaningful. Pariah forced them and Danny's friends and sister into secrecy due to it being so special and promised that he would allow them a full week off duty if things went well. It was a promising deal.

Jazz was almost jealous of what Pariah Dark had in store for her brother. It was so sweet and thoughtful... No doubt her brother will have the best birthday of his afterlife.

She smiles sweetly and pats Andrew's cheek. "It'll work out; I know it will. What could possibly go wrong?"

:)(:

"Everything is all set, My Liege," Fright says confidentially as he finishes securing a bag onto Night Mare. The creature snorts and stomps her hoof before relaxing. Fright fondly pets her muzzle and orders her to behave for his master before he turns to see his king sitting on a bench near a large supply of hay in the stables. He frowns a bit and takes a step closer to the king. "Sire?"

Pariah Dark didn't seem to be paying any attention as he was looking at a small pendant in his hands. He gently rubs the crystal-like texture with his thumb as he marvels the texture.

The pendant had a base made entirely of silver and hung from a silky sapphire ribbon. The base was shaped in an elegant form that almost looks like a star while the gem in the center was made of pure crystal. Inside the crystal was snowy substance that twinkled at every angle. When Pariah turns it away from the light, it glows brightly in the darkness. The texture inside the pendant was entirely made of stardust; something he KNEW that Danny would enjoy. His mate loved gazing at the stars so he thought hard about his anniversary gift. Of course, he had some help from Andrew's studies, the Far Frozen's ingenious schematics, and even Clockwork's knowledge of how stars worked. Just as long as the pendant never cracked, then the particles would create a glow as brilliant as a star in the dark.

It was one of the very special gifts that he intends to give his mate when they were alone. He had much more plans but didn't dare think too hard about them out of fear of making himself look like a fool. He knew that his ultimate gift would please Danny the most and fought back a small blush as he focuses intently on his gift.

Sudden doubt began to creep into his core. What if it wasn't enough? What if Danny didn't like it? What if he didn't enjoy himself?

"My Liege?" Fright asks again, concerned. He places his hands behind him and gazes down at the tense ghost. "Are you all right?"

Pariah said nothing again as he stares at the pendant thoughtfully. Then he sighs and slumps his shoulders. "Fright, what if none of this is enough?"

"What?" The dark knight blinks.

Pariah Dark places his elbow on his lap and rubs his temples tiredly. "The past several anniversaries I had with Daniel have all been wonderful, and I truly wish for this night to be the best yet. But what if everything I have planned will not mean anything? What if... It isn't enough? What if I disappoint him?"

Fright stares at his master incredulously. Where did he get these thoughts from? Why was he suddenly so afraid of Danny's reaction to a simple night meant to be fun for the both of them? He certainly never had any doubts in their past anniversaries! Suddenly a thought hit him and he hesitates. "... My Liege, might this have something to do with what you both have discussed last month?"

"Last month?" Pariah Dark frowns, confused.

"Yes, regarding his desire to continue your line."

In all honesty, Pariah Dark hasn't given it much of a thought. Danny brought the topic up not too long ago. He wondered that if in the off chance that something would happen to them, then they may need an heir to continue their rule. Pariah Dark firmly stated that such a day where both of them would fall was impossible. But when Danny begs him to reconsider, Pariah asked him why he was so desperate on having an heir. Danny's answer was simple.

"_It's not that I want an heir, Pariah. I just thought that maybe we could start a family of our own. I thought about having children that we could raise as our own. Little versions of us, can't you imagine it? I want to watch them grow up to be strong and wise. Mom always told me that there was no better gift for anybody than to have a child that they could call their own... Don't you want to be a father too?"_

When he was alive, Pariah Dark never had any children with his past consorts. The thought never really hit him. But after hearing Danny's reasons as to why he wanted children, he hesitated. He never once thought about fatherhood in all his years as king. He didn't think that he would need an heir since he would be around for eons. He also wasn't particularly good with handling children (his young husband being the prime example even before they were married) and doubted that he could handle such a responsibility. It wasn't that he didn't want kids or even hated them; he just didn't have the time to raise them properly. Plus, they had another predicament.

Neither were capable of bearing children because of being men. And Pariah Dark certainly didn't want to adopt a random child and expect it to be his heir to the throne.

Pariah Dark had told Danny that he didn't feel that it was possible to have a child together and firmly stated that he refused to adopt any child that wasn't his. He didn't tell him about his feelings regarding the thought of a being a father due to not wanting to hurt his mate's feelings. After the talk, Danny was extremely disappointed but accepted his choice nonetheless. Pariah promised that if something did come up that would help them produce a child, then they can talk about it again. Pariah Dark simply was happy just having Danny as his mate and couldn't ask for anything else.

But now that he thought about it, it truly was something that Danny wanted. He felt guilty and cursed himself for being selfish. He wondered if Danny would back down from his gifts and affection on the night they consummated their marriage. He wondered if Danny would turn away after his rejection of starting a family.

Pariah Dark says nothing to Fright's comment and merely shrugs.

Fright couldn't help but pity his king. He was aware of how his king felt regarding children. However, he envied the thought of Danny wishing to start a family. Dorothea never mentioned once about wanting to start a family with him and he was worried that he may disappoint his wife in the end. Ghost birth was a very rare event and that made it even more sacred. He witnessed a birth only once in his entire afterlife and that was (somewhat ironically) when the Lunch Lady and the Box Ghost had Box Lunch. Although he had the chance to have his own children, he was afraid that it wouldn't be something Dorothea would want. He relished the thought of having either a strong son or a graceful daughter to call his own; it would be the best moment of his life. He just prayed that Dorothea would be as willing as he is to have a family with him.

But this wasn't about him; this was about his king.

"Sire, you should not let that talk stop you from enjoying tonight. You simply don't feel ready for that kind of commitment and Prince Daniel respects that."

"But still... Most of the things I do end up hurting him even more..." Pariah Dark sighs as he hides his face in his palm. "First it was through our marriage, then his involvement with the monarchy, and the consummation... And now this. I feel like I restrict him too much."

Fright didn't say anything at first. He stares in bewilderment at his king's submissive form. Pariah Dark rarely ever lets his guard down and that usually meant that he was truly distraught.

"Well... You did say that if a solution came up then you two would talk about it again." Fright tries to phrase his words as delicately as he could. "Maybe this doubt about fatherhood will fade in time and you could want a child later on. Just give it time, My Liege."

"... I suppose you're right." Pariah Dark nods before deciding to let the matter drop. He stands up and puts the delicate pendant in a small-decorated box that was sitting on the bench beside him. Then he puts the box into one of his hidden pockets for later use and straightens his cloak. "I really need to stop worrying so much about these things. I need to... How Sir Tucker would say... 'Chill in'."

Fright Knight frowns. "... I believe it's phrased 'chill out', Your Highness."

Pariah furrows his brows, bewildered. "Really? That can't be right..." Then he shakes his head. "Never mind it..." He sighs as he floats around Fright and stops before the mare. He gently strokes Night Mare's mane. The horse burrs at his touch and whinnies softly. The king smiles a bit before looking outside. The sky has changed into different colors of orange and purple; just at the brink of twilight.

"It's time..." Pariah murmurs softly. He takes a hold of Night Mare's reigns and leads her out of the stables. He turns to Fright and gives him a stern look. "I am trusting you to keep the kingdom safe while we are gone. Do not fail me, Fright."

The Fright Knight salutes his king. "I will guard our home to the best of my ability, My Liege. You have nothing to worry about."

Satisfied, Pariah Dark nods and floats out of the stables with the mare in his care.

:)(:

Deep within the city of Amity Park, life was bustling about peacefully. Everyone was as happy as they could be.

Except one person.

This person hovers on a board and looks over the magnificent city. She observes how much it has changed compared to so many years ago. All car aircraft are looming about in organized lines. Buildings with the most up-to-date gear reach up to the skies. Bridges leading to other buildings are amongst the skyscrapers. Very little pollution and trash lingered around in the streets. The ground is composed of complex roads that lead to smaller shops, buildings, and gardens. The city has improved greatly though technology.

Sadly, it hasn't improved any crime activity.

Almost all crime has neither worsened nor gotten any better for the last several years. If anything, criminals got smarter with their plans yet usually don't get away so easily. Today's technology can literally detect a perpetrator right off the bat just by sensing his heartbeat within a mile. Either a criminal had to be super careful with his plans, or he would have to be stupid to bother risking it.

That's where she comes in.

With her black jumpsuit covering her true identity, the girl could easily be identified as a trademark ghost hunter. Her suit would pulse gold and bronze designs, hinting that the suit itself was made from the most complex technology. Her hover board had two sharp-pointed laser guns that balance out the remains of the pitch-black aircraft. It followed her every command and thoughts effortlessly. The engines purr from the power put into the machine to keep her in the air.

The girl says nothing for the longest time before she hears a soft cry and turns to the direction of the sound.

Duty calls.

Without a second thought, she boldly plummets down to the Earth and flies towards the source. She comes to a stop when she hears the cries growing louder just around a corner leading to a dark alley. She jumps off her board and gently places it to the ground before she turns to look at the corner.

She sees an old woman crying as she pleads for two men to leave her alone as they try to take away her groceries and purse.

The girl sighs before cracking her knuckles and stepping forward.

"Don't you boys have something better to do than to pick on a poor defenseless lady?"

The men stop their movement, as well as did the woman. Slowly all three turn to look at the woman and stare at her for a moment. While the woman looks curious, the men look incredulous. "Who are you supposed to be? The police?"

The girl chuckles and crosses her arms. She leans against the wall. "Nah, the police are a group of misfits that don't even do half of their jobs right. What's a protective force that can't even stop half of this city's crime rate?"

The men are silent as they stare at the girl and slowly let go of the older lady. The woman took this as a cue to sneak away with her bags a bit hastily. The men turn to the hunter, both looking a bit amused as they look over her body. Her suit defined all of her curves a bit too well and they suddenly found this challenge exciting. "So YOU'RE that girl that's been on the news for weeks now. The one that calls herself this town's protector. The one who fights those abominations. The Dark Huntress."

The girl says nothing even as the men walk closer to her. "Nice to know that I have some fans. But since we have the formalities out of the way, you do understand why I'm here?"

The men scoff and didn't hold back their laughs. "YOU? What are YOU gonna do- shoot us with that weird gooey stuff? Send us back to the Ghost Zone with all those other freaks? Its two of US against YOU, sweetheart. You are nothing without your-"

One of the thugs reaches out to grab her arm but is silenced when she suddenly has a strong grip on his wrist. Without warning, she twists his arm around and knocks him down to the ground with a painful smack. He shouts out in surprise and didn't have the time to react before she roughly kicks his stomach. The painful blow makes him scream before he curls into a ball and recalibrates from the sensation.

The girl smirks behind her mask. "You were saying?"

The other man stares in shock before he growls. He throws himself at the girl but she jumps out of the way. He stops and turns to glare at her as she waits for him to proceed. He runs straight towards her and she stands at her spot as she throws him over her shoulder straight into the trash dumpster. The lid lands right on top of him with a loud THUD and seals him shut inside.

The girl huffs before she yelps when she feels the other thug grab her shoulders from behind and pin her against the wall. He recovered enough to sneak up behind her while the other man distracted her. She groans a bit before placing her feet on the wall and climbing up to jump over his shoulders. He blinks and growls as she lands gracefully a few feet away.

"HOW are you so quick and flexible?" He demands as he takes out a small pocketknife. The girl shrugs.

"Take gymnastics and self-defense classes."

The man growls again and charges forward with his dagger at the ready. He swipes at her with the blade but she dodges every strike and punch. She hisses a bit when he manages to cut her forearm. He smirks. "Not so tough, are you?"

The girl huffs before holding out her other arm. On cue, a small ecto-gun appears from her wrist and charges as she aims it at the bewildered man. He steps back with his hands up.

"You wouldn't dare use those ghost-hunting weapons on me!" He shouts, trying to buy himself some time. "The law says that you can't use those on ANY human; they're meant for ghosts only!"

Suddenly a red and blue light erupts from the street and two police cars arrive on the scene. The girl smirks as she stands up. "Who says anything about using them ON you? I merely used them as a DISTRACTION until backup showed up."

:)(:

The huntress hisses as a paramedic applies some alcohol onto her arm. She tries to ignore the pain as she watches the police shove the two thugs into their vehicles. The alley is surrounded by police forces and newscasters. Lights flash away furiously as they try to take pictures of the scene. Meanwhile, some investigators were talking to the woman as she explained what had happened before she ran off to hide.

The paramedic clicks his tongue as he continues rubbing alcohol onto the cut. "I thought I told you to take time off for the week."

The girl says nothing as she watches the police cars drive off. She snorts. "I know."

"So why didn't you listen to me?"

"Because that's not what my boss told me."

"I'm a licensed doctor; you NEED to listen to me."

"My boss is the president; what he says goes."

The man sighs and shakes his head. "Does he understand how young you are? Or how dangerous this is for you?"

"He's perfectly aware of what I'm capable of." The girl replies calmly. "My sponsors are aware of how capable I am. I know what I'm doing, Theo. I wouldn't have agreed to this if it wasn't the right thing to do."

"IS it something you want though?" He asks patiently.

The girl pauses and winces as he begins to wrap a bandage around her arm. "... It's what my grandmother has been doing since she was MY age. She did it because it was the right thing to do for her town. Someone has to do something to keep us all safe."

"That's what the police and military are for." The paramedic huffs.

"Not my point, Theo." The girl growls from behind her mask. She was grateful that the police haven't ordered her to unmask herself (mostly because she can easily argue that it would be a violation of her bosses' orders to remain unknown to the world). She pulls away as soon as he finishes wrapping the bandaged arm. She glances at the older man and could see the worry behind his kind brown eyes. "... Look, I know that you are worried about me, but I can take care of myself. Trust me a little bit."

The man glances around a bit before lowering his voice. "... Lisa, I can't help but worry. Ever since you took this job, I've always had to cover for you from both the police and the other doctors. I've always seen you as my daughter ever since your mother and father-"

He stops as soon as he sees the girl's shoulders hunch and could hear a small growl. He holds his hands up defensively. "Sorry, I know how touchy that topic is for you. My point is that... I really do care for you. You, your sister, and your mother _very_ much... I don't want to lose any of you."

Vasilisa relaxes a bit and sighs. "I know, Theo. And I'm grateful that you take the time to watch out for us, especially me and Mom. And I'm even more grateful that you kept quiet about me. I couldn't ask for a better father figure."

The man smiles softly at her before he playfully shoos her off. "Now, go on home and get some rest. Don't want the paparazzi to get carried away-"

But as soon as he finishes, the police are already gone and the paparazzi is loose. The news crews hastily move up to surround the ghost hunter and ask hundreds of questions.

"Dark Huntress! Please tell us, who are you really? What is your purpose in protecting this town?"

"Do you really hunt ghosts? Or is it a cover-up to just save the citizens of Amity Park?"

"Where did you get that suit?"

"Are your sponsors really from the Department of Paranormal Science?"

The girl says nothing but sighs as she ignores the press and grabs her board from around the corner. The press continues to shout questions as she glances at Theo. He smiles and waves to her before driving off in his ambulance. Vasilisa smiles a bit before jumping onto her board and takes off, ignoring the disappointed cries from the newscasters.

The flight lasts for ten minutes before she arrives at a rather small ghetto miles away from the city. She lands in an alley before pushing a button that transforms her board into a metallic choker necklace. Then she presses a button on her wrist that pulls the entire uniform off her and transforms into a small black and gold watch. Vasilisa walks out into the open and groans a bit at the throbbing pain in her arm. She ignores it as she walks across the street into her small apartment.

It was quiet and dark as soon as she enters her house. She cautiously looks around and turns on the light. It flickers a bit before the entire room lights up. She sighs as she observes the worn-out condition of the living room that has two doors that lead into a small kitchen or a hallway leading to two bedrooms and one bathroom. It wasn't much, but it was all they could afford considering their circumstances.

She slumps onto the sofa before turning on the small TV to watch the news. She watches the recent news regarding more improvements to technology before it switches to her fight with the thugs. She yawns at the details they give regarding if she really was a hero or if she was looking for attention.

No surprise.

Bored, she decides to go into the kitchen to grab a snack. She looks inside the fridge and sees very few meats and drinks to choose from. Then she settles with an apple and was about to walk back into the living room before she catches sight of her reflection on a nearby mirror. She stops and turns to look at herself closely.

She has fair dark skin that is slightly bruised from the fight. Her dark hair is slightly wavy and extends down to her waist even though it is pulled up into a ponytail. Her cut bangs barely hide her most unique texture; her sea-green eyes. Her attire consists of a red shirt that has sleeves reaching down to just above her elbows and a black skirt reaching down below her knees. She has white sandals, silver bracelets, earrings, and her choker necklace and watch that add to her style. In normal standards, she looks averagely pretty to the eye but her curves defined all of her toned muscles appropriately.

She shrugs at her reflection before walking back out into the living room. She immediately stops as soon as she sees two faces glaring at her.

Angela and her mother.

"Vasilisa!" The voice of Cleo Gray is louder than the sound of the news going on through the TV. The woman places her hands on her hips. "Where have you been?"

Vasilisa says nothing as she slowly chews her snack and gazes at her family in bewilderment. She looks at her mother and notices that she was paler than usual. She has short dark hair that reaches down to her neck in elegant waves. Her plump lips are curled into a stern frown as she glares at her youngest daughter with fierce green eyes. Her wardrobe consisted of a white blouse covered by a red jacket and brown pants with black high heels.

Her mother has a small job as a waitress in a café that makes a decent salary every other week. However, considering that they were deep into debt she has to use most of the money to pay off the debt that their father had made years ago. It was why they didn't have much now and Vasilisa hated her father more than ever for leaving them at the last minute.

Then Vasilisa glances at her older sister and huffs. Her style had different mixes of orange, red, and yellow in a loose shirt covered by gold jewelry. She has tight tiger-printed pants that showed off her curves rather too much and her stomach even with the white belt on. A thin red headband holds back her flaring dark curly hair. She has her mother's exact facial structures and eye color. Her lips have formed more of a pout rather than a frown as she gazes at her sister with her arms crossed. The only thing simple about her are the black slippers adorning her feet.

Angela Gray was the definition of pure pop at school. While Vasilisa was amongst the loners of the crowd, Angela Gray was one of the most well-known and liked students that always did well in academics and sports. But unlike most of the pompous dirt bags of class leaders, Angela was actually very sweet to everyone. She always treated everyone the same way she wanted to be treated; as equals. There are a few times that Angela may be overbearing, but Vasilisa actually considers her as her best friend. She knows that her sister wasn't really mad at her; worried (and admittedly a bit excited to hear about her fight), for sure, but never angry unless she did something very stupid.

Their mother, sadly, was a different story.

Vasilisa says nothing before swallowing. She shrugs. "I was out..."

"Out ghost-hunting? Or fighting CRIME?" She demands.

Vasilisa says nothing again and takes another bite out of her apple. She listens to her mother sigh in exasperation.

"Vasilisa, how many times have I told you this? EVERY time you go out to do your... Your job... You need to at least let SOMEBODY know where you are!" She then makes a grab at her arm, making the girl hiss. "And THIS? What if it's INFECTED?"

"But I did tell someone!" Vasilisa protests, her voice a bit muffled from the snack in her mouth. She swallows before continuing. "Theo was there to clean it up! He covered me so the police wouldn't be suspicious!"

Cleo's expression softens a bit as she lets go of her daughter's arm. She fights off the blush but Vasilisa knew better. Her mother and Theo had a thing for each other but didn't like to show it in front of others.

Cleo finally snaps out of her thoughts. She was not done yet. "Still, why haven't you at least told me or your sister where you were going?"

"Because it always leads to THIS!" Vasilisa grumbles as she throws away her apple. "EVERY time I come home with some sort of a bruise, you ACT up! Every time I come home late at night, you act up! You overreact over things that aren't even that big of a deal!"

"But I have every right to overreact!" Cleo shouts. "You're my baby girl! I can't stand watching my baby getting hurt for a cause that isn't even worth it!"

Vasilisa's expression darkens. "Oh... So protecting the city isn't worth it? Is what my grandmother did before us useless? Thanks a lot for the ego boost, Mom..."

"That is NOT what I meant!" Cleo cries, holding her daughter's shoulders. "Lisa, you know better than that! I don't want this life for you because you feel obliged to do it! I want you to have a life that you can be happy with! Not a life to help pay off debts that your father left!"

The atmosphere turns dark at the last statement. The women were breathing heavily as they glare at each other while Angela watches in bewilderment. Then Vasilisa exhales. "SOMEBODY has to do it, Mom." She brushes a loose bang from over her forehead. "And I know that you're doing your best to finish off the debts, but I don't want you working for the rest of your life. We're barely halfway done with our debts. I want you to enjoy your life too, but if things keep going this way then we will never live our lives."

Vasilisa pulls away as she wipes her eyes tiredly. "... Dad made the worst mistake by making deals with those thugs rather than spend time with us. He made it even worse when leaving us behind to deal with it. We're lucky that those businessmen are nice enough to give us all the time in the world to pay them back. I was lucky that I got this job when my sponsors were at the show-and-tell at junior high when I was sharing Grandma's adventures through her diary..."

She turns to the couch and pulls the cushions away to reveal an outdated leather book. She holds it close before turning to her family. "When I read this diary, it has given me so much inspiration... I wanted to help other people; to protect them from evil. I knew that when Dr. Johnson gave me a position to help them fight ghosts, I knew that it was my first step. Not once have I ever regretted my decision."

Vasilisa smiles widely at her family. "I don't even need the money right now, so it's only fair that we use it to finish off the debts. By the next two years, it should be all over if this keeps up. By then, we'll be free to start our lives without any worries. By then maybe I'll stop this ghost-hunting business if it doesn't work out. But I need your help and support to go through with this. Only you two and Theo know what I'm dealing with and who can understand that this is what I want to do."

By the time she finishes her speech, she is a bit wary to see her mother's eyes forming tears. Angela looks positively stunned. The room is silent before Cleo moves forward and holds her daughter tightly. Vasilisa lets out a muffled yelp but relaxes before hugging her mother tightly. Angela finally joins in on the hug and Vasilisa simply smiles as she hears her mother whispering 'Thank you, baby...' over and over again.

That was all the support she needed.

:)(:

"Too bad I wasn't there to help, Lisa," Angela chuckles as she brushes her hair while sitting nearby her dresser. Vasilisa was reading the diary on her bed while her sister gets out of the shower and is getting ready for bed. Dinner was a rather quiet event but nothing needed to be said at that point. "I coulda helped you kick those guys' butts."

Vasilisa chuckles as she turns a page. "Ang, you may be a star player in gymnastics... But you know NOTHING about self-defense. Those are two different concepts. You wouldn't last a minute."

"Hey!" Angela throws her towel at her snickering sister. "I helped last time!"

"All you did was hold your leg out to trip that man when he ran off with the bag of goodies!"

"It was still somethin'!"

Vasilisa smirks and shakes her head. "Sure, Sis..."

They were quiet again as Angela finishes with her hair and crawls onto the other bed next to her sister. She looks thoughtful as she gazes at Vasilisa. The other sister notices this and looks up. "What's up?"

"Lisa, that talk we had earlier..." Angela pauses and looks curious. "... You really meant all that, didn't you?"

"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't," Vasilisa comments coolly. Angela frowns but ignores the comment. "Look, I just want you to know that... Although sometimes we don't act like it or even say it, but Ma and I do care for you deeply. We just don't like seeing you getting hurt. But no matter what happens, we'll always be there for you."

Vasilisa puts down her book and smiles at her sister. "Thanks, Ang. It's nice to hear-"

Suddenly she is cut off when her earpiece goes off. She pauses and looks at Angela, who looks curious but is also quiet. Knowing that the contraption ringing meant it was official business with her sister's boss, Angela simply nods walks out of the room to join her mother to watch TV.

Vasilisa makes sure that the room was secured before answering her call cheerfully. "Agent Gray here. What's the sitch?"

"_Miss Gray, how many times have I told you not to use those slang terms with me?"_ A deep voice demands, sounding irritated.

Vasilisa scoffs. Her boss wasn't in a joking mood so this meant it was official business "All right, I get it. What do you need?"

"_Well, it has come to my attention that you and your family are in debt-"_

"Mr. Johnson!" Vasilisa hisses as she throws the covers off and jumps to rush towards the door. She peers outside to see her mother and sister still engrossed by the news. "I already told you that my personal issues aren't your concern! You are seriously NOT calling me to-"

"_Of course not, my dear."_The voice chuckles a bit. _"Smart girl. Very well, I'll get to the point. We've made a huge breakthrough with our studies regarding ghosts and now have a better understanding of how they work. We recently teamed up with the Guys in White in order to make this investigation more thorough. The ghost you provided us has been VERY helpful."_

"Well, that's good." Vasilisa smirks as she remembers the ghost vividly. She shivers and frowns a bit as she remembers his smile and blood-red eyes and tries to focus. "But where do I come in?"

"_We will need your service now more than ever. It'll practically be a full-time job at this point if you are willing to cooperate."_ Vasilisa's eyes widen before the man continues. _"Yes, I know this means that your time in school will be cut and you will be away from your family for a while. But I have an offer that I think will end your family's financial crisis sooner than you realize... And beyond."_

Vasilisa is silent as she thinks about what this means. She will have to be away from school, her home, and Amity Park for a while. Who would take care of her family while she was gone? She glances at her mother and sister again before speaking quietly.

"... What's the catch?"

There is silence in the other line before the man chuckles.

"_We have recently gained a very reliable asset essential for our goal to exterminate the ghosts. Help him through the Ghost Zone, destroy the Dark Castle from within, and bring back either Pariah Dark or Danny Phantom in one piece... If you succeed, then your reward is not only will all of your debts be paid, but you will be given the best honors that the president himself will present you. You will have your own permanent home, all your school tuitions will be paid off, and your mother would never have to work again for the rest of her life. Does that sound like a fair deal...?"_

Vasilisa feels her knees tremble under her and urges herself to stay up. Could this be true? It sounded like all of her worries and fears would melt away through this offer. Granted, the deal itself was challenging considering that she would have to face off the most powerful ghost monarchs in existence. But surely her sponsors must know of what they are doing if they think she should be involved. It was like killing two birds with one stone; destroying the ghosts and her debts by taking this offer.

Vasilisa inhales deeply. She glances at her family once more before whispering, "Deal."

**Of course, this is going to be my OC for the story. But UNDERSTAND that she will not pair up with Danny AT ALL. I promise you that. But she still has a crucial role in this story. So those thinking that this will also be a DannyXOC fic you're wrong. But there will be another pairing besides DannyXPariah; just wait to see.**

**So hope you all like it. Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Everlasting Love

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but it honestly took me a while to think about this one. Be warned; this is where things get **_**really really**_** hot. So if you love sex scenes, enjoy! Otherwise just skip to the end. That's all this chapter really is about. That, and very sensual emotional moments.**

**Just keep this in mind. Fifty years into the marriage, I should think it would be reasonable that Pariah Dark and Danny would show their hidden deep emotions to each other only when they are alone. The best relationships are ones that have full respect and trust in both parties. That's just what I believe in so if the couple seem a bit too emotional, sorry. That's just how I see it.**

**Other than that, enjoy!**

**The Dark Prince II**

**Chapter 4: Everlasting Love**

"Are we there yet, Pariah?"

"Patience, Daniel... We're almost there."

"... But you said that about ten minutes ago..."

Pariah Dark chuckles and shakes his head at Daniel while the prince leans back against him. He carefully wraps his arms around him while holding the reigns to steady Night Mare's pace. He smiles gently at feeling his mate rest comfortably on his chest with his eyes covered by a blindfold and a pout on his lips. Earlier before their departure, Pariah had requested that Danny keep the blindfold on until they reach to his 'surprise'. Danny was a bit reluctant before he finally agreed and hasn't taken off his blindfold since then.

Pariah knew that Danny was not used to surprises, especially before his coronation. But as the years progress into their marriage, Pariah helped alleviate that fear by showering surprises that always pleased his mate. He made the surprises even more special each year on their anniversary and Danny loved every single one of them.

Danny himself knew that Pariah put so much work into these surprises and was happy by how thoughtful they were. His mate put in so much effort into making him happy and he couldn't ask for anything better. Just having a wonderful time alone with his mate was enough to make his night.

They had very little talk during the trip. Danny and Pariah found that they liked the silence and being snuggled close together. No words needed to be said. But soon Danny found himself bored after a long moment of silence and needed to have some sort of topic. It was a rather futile attempt.

"... Are we there yet?"

Danny smirks as he feels his husband sigh. "We'll get there when we get there, dear. I'll let you know when we arrive, all right?"

Danny sighs before nodding. "Sorry, Pariah. I'm just so BORED... I don't remember any of our trips taking this long to and from places."

"That's because you SLEEP through most of them." He hears Pariah Dark chuckle. He elbows his mate playfully. "Smartass... You know what I mean!"

"My apologies, Daniel." Pariah Dark smiles as he rests his head over his husband's shoulder. Danny smiles before sighing. "But seriously, Pariah... I don't know how much time has passed and only you know where we're going... Just sitting here and waiting is starting to get unsettling."

The king is silent for a moment. "... We can always talk, Daniel." Pariah Dark says cautiously but smoothly. "We have been married for almost half a century, yet you don't realize that you can always talk to me about anything you like. Whether it be small talk or anything that bothers you... I love you and nothing will ever change that."

Danny is silent as he thinks about Pariah Dark's statement. He knows that he is right. Pariah didn't marry him for his power or for his own benefit (at first); he married him because they had a bond that no ghost or human would ever understand. They certainly had many differences that conflict their desires and morals, but they managed to reach a common ground with everything. Pariah Dark found Danny's stubbornness and kindhearted naivety quite unnerving while Danny found Pariah Dark's cruel morals and brutality irrational. But they managed to trust each other and relax. Soon they began to understand each other better and respect all their aspects, both good and bad. In the end, they manage to be comfortable enough to finalize their feelings for each other and know that they love each other.

Danny has fallen in love with Pariah Dark for the fact that he was willing to change himself into a better person to help other people. Pariah Dark had worked so hard to earn his trust and comfort that he was almost willing to sacrifice his most precious trinkets for Danny's sake. Danny knew that the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage meant everything to the king since they were with him since he was alive; knowing that Pariah was willing to give those up for him said enough.

Pariah Dark has fallen in love with Danny for the fact that the young man had understood him better than anyone else ever would and didn't criticize him on his painful past. He embraced all his flaws and helped him recover from his bitter feelings. He respected Danny's passion for always preserving innocent lives and his determination to keep it that way. He also understood Danny's bond with his family and could relate to the pain of rejection and loneliness.

It was plain and simple; they loved each other because they understand each other as much as they respect each other.

Danny smiles again at the thought. "I know, and I love you too..."

He blushes when he feels his husband place a soft kiss on his neck. He turns his neck a bit and moans softly at feeling lips pressed against his. He whines when Pariah Dark pulls away with a small chuckle.

"Not quite yet, Daniel... Besides, we're here."

Danny blinks and sits still as he listens to his mate slide off Night Mare. He waits as he senses the horse move a couple of paces forward before stopping. There is silence before he feels large hands grabbing his waist before pulling him to a large chest. He blushes as he feels his mate place him somewhere on a soft ground before murmuring, "Just wait a few more minutes, Daniel. I need to unpack."

Danny throws his hands up and shouts in exasperation. "Are you KIDDING me? You have me blinded for who knows how long, ride on Night Mare to God-Knows-Where, and when we arrive you are going to make me WAIT even more?"

"Essentially." Pariah barely holds back a smirk as he begins to take off all the bags from Night Mare. He ignores his mate's shouts of irritation before Danny falls silent and crosses his arms as he waits. Danny furrows his brows when he hears many things being placed down and wonders what his husband is doing to make him move around so quickly. He shivers a bit at feeling a cool breeze-

Wait; a cool breeze? The Ghost World doesn't have any types of wind! Only a very few selected areas in their kingdom had certain traits similar to Earth. Unless they were at...

Danny didn't have the time to finish that thought when he feels hands gently grabbing his forearms. Pariah Dark holds him close and leans down to whisper, "All right, Daniel... You ready?"

"Yes!" Danny was almost jumping up and down from excitement but restrains himself as his husband gently pushes him a few steps forwards before stopping. He feels Pariah Dark's hands loosening his blindfold before the cloth is finally removed from his eyes.

All Danny could see is sparkling diamonds amongst the deep blue sea and the pitch-black sky. The cool breeze blows through his skin and he inhales deeply as a sense of déjà vu hits him hard. His eyes are transfixed onto the various shapes of the stars and he could make out the different galaxies and constellations.

"Daniel?"

The whisper snaps Daniel's attention from the stars to his husband. His eyes widen and he inhales sharply.

Pariah Dark has set up a small campfire nearby a large pile of blankets and comforters on the soft grass. Pariah smiles gently as Danny looks around slowly and sees Night Mare making herself comfortable in the nearby foliage. He feels tears stinging his eyes as he gazes back at Pariah Dark.

"Pariah... Is this...?"

"Where we had our first 'date', I know..." Pariah's green eye glows softly as he relishes the sight of his mate's reaction. "I remember that day so well..." He gently places his hands on his mate's shoulders and pulls him close. He holds Daniel to his chest as he hugs his mate tenderly. "You were so distressed at that time after Jack made his mistake... I wanted to take away all of your pain. I remembered how you were glowing that night after I brought you here..."

Danny tries not to unleash his tears as he hugs his mate back tightly. "I know... It wasn't one of my best days at the time... But this place made me feel so much better... I feel like I'm at home here..." He pulls away to gaze questionably at his husband. "But why here in particular?"

Pariah smiles before pointing up at the sky. "Watch."

As soon as he says that, Danny could have sworn that he saw a flash of light zoom through the skies. Soon he sees another. And then other.

Soon all Danny could see was stars shooting endlessly through the skies. "A meteor shower..." He murmurs in awe.

Pariah smiles softly as he gently beckons his mate to sit with him against the blankets. They make themselves comfortable and curl close together as they watch the shower with great interest. Pariah focuses more on his mate's enthralled reactions more than the stars and found the sight of his mate more beautiful than anything he had ever seen.

"You know, I have heard of a custom about shooting stars." He says suddenly. Danny turns to look at him. "If you make a wish before a shooting star disappears, then it would come true."

Danny couldn't help but smirk. "I thought you didn't agree with human customs."

"Only if they concern destroying ghosts." Pariah Dark responds calmly before pulling out a small box from inside his pocket. He holds it up to his mate's curious face and places it into his hands. Pariah Dark holds Danny's wrists gently as he gazes at his mate with a tender expression and beckons him to open the box.

Danny glances at his husband curiously before slowly removing the lid from the box. As soon as he does, he is almost blinded by a bright flash of light. He shields his eyes before the light dims a bit. As soon as he regains a bit of his sight, Danny pulls the object out and looks at it in awe and wonder.

Hung by a sapphire ribbon was a silver pendant that had a crystal gem glowing as bright as the shooting stars. The pendant is shaped in a form of a diamond-like star that had four smaller legs and four longer legs that point at eight different directions. The light dims a bit from the fire and Danny could make out small particles dancing inside the crystal and squints for a better look.

"Daniel, I know how much you love stars and your desire to see most of the universe around us." Pariah Dark says slowly as his hold on his husband's wrists tighten. Danny glances at him slowly and uncertainly. "Which is why I present this one of my two gifts to you now..."

He points at the crystal texture and speaks from what he has hidden deep in his heart. "Inside this pure crystal are small fragments of star dust that I managed to collect during one of my trips. I had Andrew, Clockwork, and most of the Far Frozen help me keep its brilliant capacity by sealing it in this crystal pendant. As long as it never breaks, the radiance of the stardust inside it will make the pendant glow as bright as a star anytime it is dark."

Danny could feel tears brimming his eyes again as he gazes at the priceless treasure in his hands. He feels his mate moving closer to wrap his arms around him from behind. "I give you this gift as an inspiration. No matter how dark times are, this pendant will always light your way. It will guide you to the right direction. Wear it in honor of what you and I have together. I too will always be there to guide you through your goals, no matter what. When you wear this, think of me always. I will never let you down, no matter what happens."

Danny was trembling in his mate's arms as tears pour from his eyes. He holds the pendant close to his chest and leans back against his mate's frame. Pariah Dark grows tense and frowns when he hears his mate sniffling. "Daniel... Do you not like it?"

Danny turns to face him with an incredulous look. "Are you KIDDING, Pariah? I LOVE it!" He cries as he buries his face into his mate's chest and holds the pendant tightly in his hands. He was smiling even though he was trying desperately to hold back the rest of his tears. "The thought that you put into this... I'll treasure it forever..."

Pariah Dark finally smiles before wrapping his arms around his prince and embraces him. "It's the truth though, Daniel..." He kisses Danny's forehead softly. "And nothing will ever change how I feel about you."

Danny's smile widens as his husband gently rocks them and holds him close. They are silent for a short moment and Danny took the moment to marvel the magnificent gift in his hands. He looks up when Pariah Dark speaks again.

"And my second gift to you is a much more elaborate one that took me months to think about and even longer to plan out."

"How much more elaborate can it be than THIS?" Danny asks incredulously as he points at the pendant. Pariah Dark holds back a smirk and points up at the sky as the shooting stars begin to cease. Danny stares blankly, unsure of what he was implying.

"How would you like to see other worlds, Daniel?"

"Wait, what?" Danny blinks, unsure if he heard correctly. Did his husband just say 'see other worlds'? What did he mean by that?

Pariah Dark places his hands on his mate's shoulders and looks at him directly in the eyes. "Daniel, I have decided that for the next seven days and nights, you and I will venture far into the other side of the universe. To be the first ghosts to discover what is hidden in the realms of other worlds. I know that has been your dream since you were a child and I believe that this would be a good benefit for our cause. We could make treaties with other worlds and build an even stronger monarchy. We may even end this war against the humans and have everlasting peace between all worlds!"

As Pariah Dark finishes, Danny was staring at him with wide incredulous blue eyes. He could not believe that his mate has even thought of such a possibility. But the implication of it... It was just phenomenal and surreal! It almost seemed too good to be true, but it was still a huge possibility! It was just how he dreamed for his kingdom to become. Everlasting peace, without any worries or hatred. Just pure unadulterated happiness and love amongst all people, dead or alive...

Pariah Dark smiles at seeing the incredulous look transform into a mixture of hope and joy. He cups Danny's face tenderly. "Do you agree with me, Daniel?"

"Yes... YES! I do!" Danny is unable to control himself and tackles his mate down onto the blankets. He ignores the fact that he dropped the pendant from sheer bliss and attacks his mate with deep kisses. "God, I love you so much! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Pleasantly startled, Pariah Dark chuckles before he wraps his arms around his mate and returns his kisses with an equal amount of passion. Their auras flare from excitement as they run their hands through each other's bodies. They pause when two fierce cold and hot pulses erupt from their crowns and make the campfire blare. They pull away briefly to catch a breath. Danny wears a cheesy grin and a purple blush on his face while Pariah Dark looks amused.

The king reaches up to take off his Crown of Fire and glances at Danny with a soft smile. Danny returns the smile before he removes his Crown of Ice and gives it to his mate. Pariah Dark carefully places them on a small cushioned mantle beside the set of blankets. The crown's auras flare against each other and meld together slightly as if they were long-lost mates finally reunited. Then Pariah Dark snaps his fingers, causing the campfire to extinguish.

Soon the only source of light is coming from the starlit pendant beside them. Danny grins as he picks it up and puts it under the crowns, just under a cloth that would conceal its brightness and protect it from any damage. Soon darkness shrouds the couple and the only sources of light are the stars.

Their powerful auras pulse fiercely as they gaze each other with desire, love, trust, and passion all at once. Danny reaches up to pull his king's helmet off and puts it aside before slowly running his hands through the wild green hair. He gently runs his fingers across a tender spot on the king's neck that makes Pariah Dark shiver- right across the scar wound that killed him.

Likewise, Pariah Dark runs one hand across Danny's back and savors his cool touch. He runs his other hand across the phantasmic hair and lightly tugs it, causing Danny to purr in delight.

Danny shifts his hips so he could sit on Pariah Dark's lap more comfortably before leaning in for another kiss. Pariah Dark groans in approval as he holds Danny and continues to kiss him deeply. As they try to dominate each other's tongues in the kiss, Danny subconsciously reaches up to unlatch the cloak around Pariah Dark's shoulders and reaches down to his belt. Their kiss deepens as Danny begins to tug the blood-red tunic up while Pariah Dark removes the cloak and belt on his mate. He quickly removes the silver accessories over his chest and wrists before pulling away from the kiss just to remove both of their tunics to leave their chests bare. Danny shivers a bit from the temperature change but groans when Pariah Dark pulls their chests together tightly and kisses him roughly.

Danny could feel raw heat generating from his mate while Pariah Dark experiences a cool sensation from Danny. Pariah Dark's fire affinity made his entire body radiate hot energy all the way down to his core. But to Danny, the heat makes him feel safe and comfortable. It was the perfect temperature in contract to his icy element. Pariah Dark found the prince's body having a chill that contracts his heat in an invigorating way.

Danny takes his time to marvel his mate's muscular form with his hands. Although he had told his king plenty of times when they were always alone, Danny found his mate's body very attractive. Although Pariah Dark was a bit modest with how he looked, Danny always believed that he was very stimulating in his own way. The warmth radiating from him is admittedly an added bonus.

Pariah Dark found his mate much more appealing than himself, especially when they disrobe in front of each other. He loves every single inch of the smaller man straddling him and didn't have any complaints about his physique. His many years of sword training and fighting combat have left him with a very strong and supple body. His skin felt so smooth to the touch and Pariah Dark wondered how he was able to hold himself back from even small touches. Danny's smaller frame melded perfectly against his own, as if they were two puzzle pieces perfectly fixed for each other.

And oh, the touches that they give each other. Whether it be innocent caresses or teasing love bites, Danny wanted _more_. He could feel his core flaring up from anticipation and impatience, but he forces himself to wait. They had all night to enjoy their anniversary on this beautiful night given to them...

Suddenly realization hits him and Danny pulls away from the kiss to look away with a frown. Pariah Dark started to kiss his neck when he realizes that Danny isn't responding to his touches. He stops to look up. He dreads the look on his mate's face. "Is something wrong, Daniel...?"

Danny doesn't say anything as he gazes at the crowns with a deeper frown. He sighs before he embraces his mate. "... Pariah, those gifts that you have given me... I can't describe how much they mean to me... They are absolutely wonderful."

Pariah Dark frowns. "Then what's the problem?"

"It's just... I..." Danny sighs and slumps his shoulders. He looks guilty as he looks down at his lap. "... I had my own gift that I wanted to give you... But I didn't have the time to finish it... Technus still has some flaws that he wanted to check out before we could-"

"Wait a moment. TECHNUS?" Pariah Dark blinks in surprise, now thoroughly confused. "You needed Nicolai Technus' help to make something?"

"It was a work-in-progress," Danny explains. "... And I felt that only Technus could help me figure it out. With what I had in mind, he had the best resources." At Pariah Dark's incredulous look, Danny shrugs. "He may be a bit crazy at times, but he's a smart man. I trust his reasons and theories."

Pariah Dark is silent as he gazes at Danny's guilty look for a moment. Finally, he begins to understand the situation. "... Is this why you're upset? That you haven't given me anything tonight...?"

"I WANTED to, Pariah. I really did, but complications came up and it wasn't finished in time. I'm sorry, it's just that I feel so bad for giving you NOTHING when you have given me something AMAZING. I-"

Pariah Dark places a finger over Danny's lips. Danny falls silent before the fingers slide down to his chin and tilt his head to make the prince look up at his husband. Danny sees Pariah Dark's eye glow brightly as the king smiles softly.

"Daniel, I don't need any gifts to prove that you care. Just knowing that you are here with me, on our anniversary night and on your birthday, is enough. All I want is for you to be happy. Nothing more, and nothing less. Trinkets are nothing compared to you; you mean everything to me and I would gladly toss aside my crown if it means that you would be safe and happy. I mean it, Daniel. I love you with all my heart and soul."

Danny could see the truth in his mate's eye and felt tears brimming his eyes again. He says nothing but wraps his arms around his mate's neck and kisses him hungrily, pouring all of his devotion into it. Pariah Dark smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around his mate to pull him tightly close. Suddenly he turns them around so he could gently place Danny down on the blankets. Seeing the starlit sky with his mate hovering over him made Danny breathless. Pariah Dark leans down to nibble his ear. "So... Have you made any wishes tonight?" He whispers.

Danny trembles underneath Pariah Dark. He reaches up to cradle his mate's face and looks right up at him. "I don't need to. I have everything that I want right here..." He whispers before pulling his mate down for another intoxicating kiss.

Pariah carefully wraps his arms around his mate and rests between his legs as they resume in another wild kissing session. Their tongues battle for dominance while their hands explore each other's torsos. Danny runs his fingers over his husband's sculpted arms and scratches his back when Pariah Dark finds a rather sensitive spot and lingers for only the briefest moment. Pariah Dark pulls away to nip at his mate's neck, making Danny arch his body into his own frame. The prince lets out breathy moans and gasps as Pariah Dark finds certain spots that make his entire body flare up from excitement. Danny runs his fingers around to tease Pariah Dark's torso, causing the king to growl and accidentally bite his neck roughly. Danny didn't mind; he found that some pain during sex was always enticing.

Soon Pariah Dark trails his lips down to his chest. He pins Danny down as he worships every inch upon his torso with kisses and teasing touches, lingering on spots that make Danny moan and squirm. He trails kisses down to his abs before reaching to his leggings and stops just at the waistline. He rubs the large bulge emerging from under the pants and smiles at hearing Danny inhale sharply. He gazes up at Danny inquiringly. Blushing heavily, Danny gulps and nods.

Pariah Dark rubs his sides soothingly as he helps his mate remove the pants. Upon the removal, Danny instinctively pulls his legs close. Pariah Dark smiles gently as he crawls up to give Danny a soft kiss to help him relax. Danny returns the kiss and shivers as his mate lies beside him and slowly trails his hand down to his erection. He rubs the sensitive organ before wrapping his fingers around it to give it a soft squeeze. Danny yelps from the pressure before groaning. He leans his head back as Pariah Dark gives him a kiss on the neck before he begins pumping him.

Danny could feel many emotions running through him all at once. Raw desire, pleasure, heat, and love shoot through his mind. Pariah Dark watches his mate close his eyes and grit his teeth as he pumps him faster and harder. He could feel his own arousal growing and barely held back the urge to take his mate. He wanted Danny to enjoy it just as much as he did. This was HIS night, the night that they would always remember...

Pariah Dark slowly turns them to the side so that his chest is pressed against Danny's back. He doesn't stop pumping but holds Danny's hips as he kisses his neck and earlobe softly. The sensation makes Danny arch his back and he whines loudly when Pariah Dark releases him. He was about to snap at the king for stopping until he feels his mate's legs push apart his own and fingers brushing his thighs. He inhales sharply when he realizes what was about to happen and blushes furiously.

"Are you ready?" He hears Pariah Dark whisper huskily against his ear. The deep growl that came with the question almost makes Danny shiver. Pariah Dark was enjoying watching his reactions. With a small nod, Danny breathes deeply as Pariah Dark slowly inserts a finger inside him.

Pariah Dark groans in delight at feeling the wet and slick entrance. The sensation felt incredible and the king instinctively spreads Danny's legs wider so he could slide his finger in deeper. Danny's sharp gasp suddenly turns into a breathless moan as he feels another finger slowly inserted. The fingers slowly scissor inside him to ease his sensitive bundle of nerves. He whimpers as Pariah Dark tugs his hair and crashes their lips together as he continues to thrust his fingers in with hard but slow movements.

Danny's moans and whines were almost music to the king's ears. Seeing the flush on his prince's face made him more desperate to continue. Pariah Dark was pleased that only he could force these hidden emotions out of his mate. Only he could give him pleasure beyond his wildest dreams. Only he could love him...

Danny suddenly feels the finger hit something deep within him and cries out. Pariah Dark firmly holds him close to his chest and bites his neck before hitting that spot again. Danny cries out even louder as his mate hits that special spot with every thrust.

Seeing his mate's eyes glow dark from passion almost makes Pariah Dark snap. He groans as his erection throbs painfully against his mate's lower back. "D-Daniel... I... I need..."

"I know..." Danny groans before Pariah Dark removes his fingers. He lies on his back as he watches his mate hastily take off his leggings before he hovers over Danny and crushes their bodies together. Both groan and shiver as their core elements pulse through each other. Danny could feel Pariah Dark's desperate need against his own. He holds Pariah Dark's face and sees the green eye flaring darkly from pure desire. "... Don't wait anymore... _Please_..." He all but begs.

That was all that Pariah Dark needed to hear. He spreads Danny's legs further apart and pulls him in for a deep kiss before slowly sliding his shaft into his mate's entrance. Feeling the intrusion, Danny claws at Pariah Dark's back harshly enough to draw ectoplasm. He hisses at the stinging sensation before it changes into pure pleasure. He cries out as soon as he feels Pariah Dark fully sheathed within him.

Pariah Dark doesn't hold back his growl as he feels the entrance enveloping his erection. His mate feels so cool and wet and so _tight_... Just as he did on the night they first made love. The sacred union felt incredible; he never wanted to leave that spot within his mate. They were right where they should be.

Together.

Danny takes the moment to breathe deeply after pulling away from the kiss. Barely restraining himself, Pariah Dark gazes down at his mate endearingly. "Are you all right?"

"Yes..." Danny murmurs before wrapping his legs around Pariah Dark's waist. He pulls his mate close and whispers, "Move... _Please_..."

Pariah Dark complies and shifts his hips to make them more comfortable on the blankets. He slowly withdraws before sharply thrusting into his prince, causing Danny to yelp. The movement is at first slow and sharp but gentle. Pariah Dark relishes the feeling of being inside his mate and watches his expression transform into pure bliss. Danny's face is slightly flushed and his eyes are almost royal blue from sheer pleasure and lust. His lips were open as he moans and arches his back from their movements.

Soon their movements became rough and Pariah Dark pulls Danny's chest flush against his own as he kisses him deeply. The close contact allowed Pariah Dark to thrust in deeper and his lips swallowed all of Danny's cries of passion. Danny scratches his mate's back and pulls at his hair as he begged for more. Pariah Dark growls possessively as he pounds into his mate feverously.

"You feel so wonderful..." Pariah Dark hisses before he pins his mate's arms above his head and plants love bites his neck and chest. Danny's cries grow louder and he trembles from feeling his mate's dominating half emerge in the throes of their lovemaking. "So soft and most and tight... _Ah_, _Daniel_... "

"_P-Pariah_..." Danny moans in response. However, he is cut off when the thrusts grow harder and faster and soon he was unable to feel anything but pleasure. "I... _Ah_..."

Suddenly Pariah Dark turns them around so that Danny was straddling him as he laid back against the blankets. The new position was something that Danny wanted to try out and Pariah Dark found it very arousing. Having Danny dominate him was certainly different, but it still felt incredible. Pariah Dark holds Danny's hips and roughly squeezes them as Danny moves his hips with hard but quick thrusts.

Danny throws his head back and cries out as he feels the king thrust deeper inside him. He moves his hips as hard as he could and leans down to kiss his mate furiously. "... So good..." Danny murmurs as something deep within his core began to build up. He gazes down at Pariah Dark pleadingly. "Pariah, I'm close to..."

"I am too..." Pariah Dark growls before he pulls Danny off him and turns him around to lie flat on his stomach. Danny was about to protest from the sudden stop until he feels Pariah Dark hover behind him and pull him up to his knees. Danny cries out as he feels Pariah Dark enter him from behind and the king begins to thrust furiously into him. The prince claws at the blankets as Pariah Dark breathes on his back and pounds hard into him. Pariah Dark pulls Danny closer for more skin contact and kisses his shoulders, neck, and face. Danny moans when he turns his head to kiss him and feels himself growing close to climax.

"Pariah!... I... I'm going to...!" Danny cries out as he feels the buildup increasing until he couldn't hold it in anymore. Pariah Dark growls possessively as he nips at Danny's neck. "Finish with me, Daniel... Let it all out!" Then he reaches down to pump Danny's neglected erection in time with his thrusts.

Danny couldn't take it anymore. A sharp throb from within his core makes him arch his back with a scream as he unleashes a strong pulse of freezing temperatures that almost created a snowstorm. Feeling his husband climax makes Pariah Dark reach his limit. He growls deeply as he bites Danny's neck hard enough to leave a deep imprint and almost impales his fingers into the prince's hips. His aura flares furiously and creates a heat wave strong enough to counter against his mate's icy effects.

Soon their auras die down and they feel an overwhelming sense of exhaustion and satisfaction. Danny promptly slumps onto the blankets, tired from the effects of their lovemaking while Pariah Dark trembles a bit but forces himself to stay up. He slowly pulls out of Danny, eliciting a hiss from the icy monarch. Then the king turns Danny around to give him a soft kiss. Though exhausted, Danny smiles and returns the kiss as he caresses his mate's scarred face. He lies back as Pariah Dark holds him close to his warm frame.

"Are you all right?" Pariah Dark murmurs softly. Danny gives him a wide grin. "Definitely. That was amazing, Pariah... The best night of my life..." He kisses Pariah Dark's nose and curls closer to his chest. "... Thank you."

Pariah Dark smiles widely in satisfaction. He wraps an arm around his mate and pulls the covers over their sated forms.

He kisses Danny's forehead. "Rest now, my love... Tomorrow we start our journey through the other side of our universe. There will be a lot of work that needs to be done..."

"... Is this an odyssey or an anniversary trip were taking?"

Pariah Dark couldn't help but chuckle at his mate. Danny used those same words on their first date. "You haven't changed a bit, Daniel; even after all these years. But to answer your question, it is both." He runs his fingers through his mate's hair and holds him close as he watches Danny's eyes slowly droop. "Now sleep. I will be here with you, always."

Soon Danny falls into a peaceful slumber in the arms of his beloved husband. Pariah Dark remains awake for a while to watch his beautiful husband sleep. He smiles lovingly and caresses Danny's face and hair before looking up at the stars. He thanks the gods for blessing him with such a wonderful night with his mate before he gazes down at Danny. He gives him a soft kiss on his lips and whispers, "I love you. And I will protect you, Daniel... Forever."

With that said, Pariah Dark holds Danny close and falls into a peaceful slumber soon afterwards.

**Inspiration for the romance hit me one night out of nowhere and I HAD to put this down. Probably one of my better chapters so far. Hope this leaves you sated for at least a while.**

**Things are gonna be a little more busy at my work, but in a couple of weeks I'll be finished up so I may have more time to focus on the stories. But it depends on what I have planned so far. I'm open to suggestions.**

**I am aware that there may be some grammar errors, but bear with me. My computer, for some reason, will randomly rephrase certain words or remove periods altogether. Why, I dunno. Though I assure you all I have reread every single word thoroughly before I posted this.**

**So how do you all like it? Read and Review, please! And thanks to OGW for permission in making this sequel!**


	5. Chapter 5: New Alliance

**Hey, everyone! I am so sorry for the late update! I've been lacking the motivation to type anything lately. I have a decent plotline as to where this will be going, but I just haven't had the urge to type it down. Sorry for the long wait.**

**Anyhow, here's a new chappie!**

**The Dark Prince II**

**Chapter 5: New Alliance**

Vasilisa sighs as she jumps off her board and waits for it to transform into her trademark choker necklace. After she catches the necklace, she casually pushes a button on her watch to remove her uniform. She puts on the necklace and adjusts her skirt and hair before peeking out from her hiding spot in an alley.

She spots the gate entrance of the Guys in White headquarters just three blocks down the street of Los Angeles. She narrows her eyes when she sees that they have put up a massive ghost shield around the base and scoffs. She notices a few guards lurking around the entrance and sighs. She hopes that they wouldn't give her a hard time letting her in.

Shrugging a small black purse over her shoulder, she walks out of the alley and heads straight towards the base. She takes the time to look around her and marvel all the small stores and apartments around the busy streets. She sighs as she receives looks from some locals. She doesn't like the big city life so much, yet she can't help but love the colorful and warm atmosphere the town radiated. It was nothing compared to the shabby ghetto that she had lived in all her life. She didn't fit in with the big crowd simply because she didn't belong in it. That and she looked rather out of character being in a business dress.

Seriously... What girl in her age wears a formal black business dress?

A ghost hunter that has classified business with her boss, apparently.

Not only did it get curious looks, it received other unwanted attention.

"Fifty dollars for a night alone with a pretty lady," A strange dirty old man snickers as he walks up to her and places an arm around her waist. Vasilisa glares at him and stomps hard on his foot with her sharp heels before punching him on the throat. "F**k off!" She snarls. She ignores the surprised yells from around her while the man begins to cough roughly and tries to shout profanities at her back as she walks away.

In five minutes, she arrives at the front gate. She frowns when two tall guards stand by the entrance and stare at her with stern frowns. "Sorry, no unauthorized guests inside."

She reaches into her purse and pulls out her ID. "I'm here to see Dr. Johnson and Mr. Spencer." She watches as they take her ID and inspect it carefully before snorting and giving it back to her. They give her smug looks. "I should have been more specific; no unauthorized guests or any other personnel that is not in the list."

"What list?" Vasilisa demands. The officer hands her a paper and she reads over the names of people she had never heard of before. She was surprised and angry to find that her name was not on the list. She shakes her head. "That is irrelevant. I still should have access inside the headquarters regardless of what's going on inside. I have explicit permission from Mr. Spencer to get inside."

He smirks. "Sorry, but your name isn't on that paper. Therefore, no entrance."

Vasilisa could already feel her temper about to explode. "I'm here for official business, you morons! I-"

"Hudson! Jasper!" A voice shouts shrilly from the guards' transceivers. "I hear yelling from out there. You better not be stalling!"

One of the guards sighs as he pulls the transceiver out and calls out to his supervisor. "Sorry, Sir. We're dealing with a young girl who doesn't seem to understand that no one can enter the base at this time. Don't worry. We're trying to send her away."

There was silence for a moment. Vasilisa huffs as she crosses her arms. "Wait, what girl?" The man asks.

"Her name is Vasilisa Gray, Mr. Spencer. She says that she has explicit permission to come and go as she pleases." The guards snicker while Vasilisa glares at them.

"And she does!" Mr. Spencer says coolly. "You idiots don't recognize the Dark Huntress as she stands before you? Don't you have the list of everyone who has authorization to come in and out regardless of what's going on in here?"

The men froze as they stare at the transceiver before looking at the girl's smirking face. One of them looks inside the gate box and sees the list of all authorized personal. He grimaces as soon as he sees the name Vasilisa Gray on the list. "S**t..."

"Just as I figured." Mr. Spencer huffs. "Now I will say this as clearly and delicately as possible... OPEN THE GODDAMN GATE!"

The guards yelp and hastily rush to open the gate for the young teenager. Vasilisa barely held back the urge to laugh at their expense as they gaze at her with disbelieving stares. She swipes her hair at their faces as she snickers. "Dumbasses..."

She was in a jolly mood as she walks up to the main building not too far from the gate. She watches the glass door slide open before she walks into the main lobby. She could see all different kinds of scientists and businessmen moving about in different directions. There are various black and white decorations all over the lobby; including a small common room where everyone could take breaks or catch up in small talk. She ignores the chatter as she promptly walks up to the front desk and clears her throat. The woman on the table looks up and smiles politely as soon as she sees the girl.

"Yes? How may I help you?"

"Hello, I am Vasilisa Gray. I have a meeting with Dr. Johnson and Mr. Spencer here."

The woman's eyes widen before she nods hastily and finishes typing something onto her computer. She stands up and pulls something from the drawer before walking around the desk to greet her.

"Ah, Miss Gray! We have been expecting you! Come with me; the others are waiting to meet you."

Vasilisa gives the woman a strange look but shrugs as she follows her through the lobby down to a long hallway. They stop at a silver elevator and the woman gives Vasilisa a card key. "Take this to the top floor on level 50. You will enter a hallway and will take two turns to the left before taking a right. There will be a room where someone is waiting to see you." The woman gives the girl a strained smile and waves to her before pushing her into the elevator as it closes.

Vasilisa blinks. "Wow, she's a bit too bubbly this morning... Too much coffee, I guess." She shrugs before she looks down at the key and inspects it. It was silver with a strange mix of pale green and gold around the borderlines. She was so enthralled with the texture that she yelps when the elevator makes an abrupt stop at the final floor. She exits the elevator and follows the instructions given to her before she enters a small waiting room.

She is surprised when she sees a man in a formal suit reading a magazine. When he hears her enter, he looks up and studies. "Vasilisa Gray."

"That's me." The girl nods. The man returns the nod before putting down the magazine and standing up. "Follow me; the others have been waiting for you."

He then faces a blank wall and presses a hidden button. Suddenly several different machines appear and scan him before it accepts his identity and reveals a metallic door. He turns to her. "Now your turn. The system needs to scan your to ensure that you are safe."

The girl raises a brow but says nothing as she steps up and lets the machine scan her. It takes her fingerprint and eye scan before it welcomes her into the system and opens the door. Vasilisa hesitates until the man gently pushes her into the room.

Once the door shuts with a sharp clang, Vasilisa shivers and rubs her arms. "Damn, it's cold in here!" She just notices the temperature drop. The man scoffs. "What do you expect when you're going to be in a ghost lab?"

Vasilisa blinks. They were in a ghost laboratory? Curious, she lowers her arms and follows the man through the metallic room. She takes the moment to look around with curious eyes. Large cylindrical cages glowing with blue electricity illuminate the room. It gave her a new sudden chill before they enter another room that was a bit brighter and busier. Various scientists in different jumpsuits were at different tables experimenting on what she assumed was ectoplasm. She shudders at the thought of what exactly they were experimenting on.

She feels another firm push as the man leads her down the second floor. She notices some scientists giving her strange looks but ignores it as they enter another room. She was surprised when she noticed that it looked more like a metallic office than a laboratory. She watches various people type away on computers while others make random phone calls or look at samples of ectoplasm.

They suddenly come to a stop in the middle of the room. Just as Vasilisa was about to ask why, a door swings open and a scientist steps out from his office with a wide smile. "Ah, Miss Gray! You're just in time!"

Vasilisa couldn't help but sigh and smiles as she shakes his hand. "Dr. Johnson, what a pleasure to see you again."

"Enough with the formalities for now," the man pushes aside her courteous manners as he grabs her wrist and pulls her down the narrow hallway. "We must be quick; the others have been waiting."

Vasilisa doesn't argue with her sponsor as he leads her down the dark hallway. During the walk, she had the urge to ask him what has been plaguing her mind. "So mind telling me what's going on? Who are we going to talk to?"

Soon they come upon a door and the doctor presses a code before it opens. "You'll see..."

He gently pushes her inside and she takes the moment to look around what looks like a large meeting room with only a business desk. She feels tense when she sees various military personnel lurking by giving her stern looks. A man was speaking to what appears to be a general before he turns to see who entered the room. He smiles crookedly at her. "Ah, you must be Vasilisa Gray." He takes her hand and gives it a shake. "Welcome to the headquarters. I am Joseph Spencer, the CEO of the Guys in White."

Vasilisa vaguely heard about him during her studies in ghost hunting. He had a poor record of ghost hunting history and has no experience regarding the subject. How he managed to become the CEO was beyond her; perhaps he was just good in managing an entire company and had no other course to go to. She forces herself to smile and returns the handshake. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Spencer."

He smirks before he turns to the general. "And this is General White of the Armed Forces. You may have heard of him."

Instinctively, Vasilisa stands at attention and salutes the officer. "Good evening, General. Reporting for duty."

The general returns the salute. "At ease." They relax before the man gives her a critical eye. "So young, but so full of potential. How long have you been in this business, girl?"

"Since I have been in junior high school, sir." Vasilisa responds confidentially. "Going on three years now."

The general nods with what seems to be approving eyes before he frowns deeply. "A bit short and very young to be fighting these abominations, aren't you?"

Vasilisa hesitates before she chooses her words carefully. "I believe that there are no limits to protecting our nation at all costs."

"Very well said," A new voice says, startling Vasilisa. Immediately everyone turns to the door and their eyes widen in surprise before everyone salutes the newcomer.

"President Anderson!" General White exclaims. Vasilisa could feel hear heart beating hard in her chest as the man gestures everyone to be at ease before he gazes at her with a kind smile. Never in all her life did she expect to actually meet the President of the United States...

"Vasilisa Gray." The president says as he gazes at her up and down. She tries to keep his steady gaze as he studies her before he nods approvingly. "I've heard good reports about you and appreciate that you took the time to help us with this case."

Vasilisa says nothing, but a new spark of curiosity hits her. Was it so serious that it required both the president and military personnel to be involved...?

Then again...

"You understand what you task is, right?" The president asks.

Vasilisa nods. "Vaguely, sir. All the doctor said is that we now have a new asset who knows of the location of the Dark Castle. My job is to capture the two monarchs and bring them here in one piece..." She drawls out the last sentence before she narrows her eyes in suspicion. "But that reminds me... Who exactly _is_ helping us out here?"

Before anyone could answer, a voice erupts and sends a dark chill through the entire room. "That would be I."

Vasilisa pauses and turns to the desk. The large chair had its back turned to her before it spins around. She could feel every fiber in her being turn still when she sees two glowing red eyes stare right back at her.

The creature before her had never looked more evil or frightening than she had ever seen him. His white and red outfit has been stitched up and washed, clashing greatly against his blue skin and raven black hair. His cloak hung casually around his body and hangs low over his feet as he leans back comfortably on his seat. He tents his fingers as he gives Vasilisa a fanged smirk with narrowed eyes. She could see that he cleaned himself up since the last time she saw him. He bore a hint of a goatee and styled his raven hair in a form similar to demonic horns. She at first believed he was a vampire ghost when they first met. As her horrified eyes stare into his amused ones, a sudden realization hits her hard.

"What the HELL?!" She shrieks, reaching down to her watch instinctively. She was outraged and surprised when Dr. Johnson and Mr. Spencer stop her and hold her down firmly. She struggles furiously. "What is HE doing here?!"

"Business." Vlad says calmly, still clearly amused by her reaction. His smirk only made her even angrier and she struggles even harder.

"Let me GO!" She yells. "What the hell is this?!"

"Stand down, child!" the general firmly grabs her shoulders and gives her a furious glare.

"Miss Gray, enough." The president suddenly orders, causing everyone to fall silent. Vasilisa gives him a wary glance. "Plasmius is on business terms here with us; he will not try anything funny. I have my top elite soldiers here for a reason."

"But... But..." Vasilisa was trying to understand the situation but was unable to even speak out her thoughts. She glances between the president and Vlad. "That's- He's a GHOST!"

"Very perspective." Mr. Spencer mutters, half annoyed and half amused.

"We know perfectly well who and what he is, Miss Gray." The president says calmly, "But-"

"Sir, allow me to explain the situation to her." Vlad interrupts calmly. There was a steely silence as the two exchange stares before the president abruptly nods. Vlad returns it before looking at the distraught and confused teenager.

"First of all, Vasilisa-"

"It's Dark Huntress to you, ghost!" Vasilisa snaps as she yanks herself away from the men. She rubs the bruises on her arms before clenching her fists to snarl at the ghost. They exchange a glaring contest before Vasilisa glances at the president and her sponsor. They give her firm stares and she sighs. "You got five minutes."

"Plenty of time." Vlad smiles, pleased. He then continues. "Now, Miss Gray. I know that you and I are not on the best terms with each other-"

"Biggest understatement of the year." She mutters under her breath. Vlad ignores this and goes on. "However, your family and I had a history together. You know that, don't you?"

Vasilisa gives him a poisonous look. "Don't try to sugar coat this. All I know is that my grandmother joined forces with you and Danny Phantom when the Ghost King threatened to take over our world all those years ago. She mentioned in her journal that you and Phantom were not to be trusted under any circumstances, even during alliances."

"Then that shouldn't be a problem for you." Vlad smiles again as he rests his hands on the chair. "You don't have to trust me during this mission, just as I vow to place no harm upon you or our team during this quest."

Vasilisa gives him an incredulous glare. "You expect me to believe that?"

"No, I don't." Vlad shakes his head. "But Mr. Spencer and Dr. Johnson and I have already made our terms with each other, just as long as you go along with their rules. I have some liberty around here, and in return I will help you get what you want. Whether it be to show you around the Ghost World or steal some valuables, you name it. It's a fair price."

Vasilisa suddenly lets out a sarcastic laugh. She glances at her sponsor and sweeps her arms to the ghost. "You're serious about this? How can you believe everything he says?"

"That's where you come in, Miss Gray." Dr. Johnson wipes his brow before he sniffs. "We didn't believe his terms either, but he gave us a compromise. See that device on his chest?"

Vasilisa blinks before she looks back at the ghost carefully. She could see a circular metallic device strapped firmly across his chest. A red orb was pulsing through the contraption. Then the girl feels something placed on her hand and looks down to see a small remote with a switch. She gives the doctor a perplexed look.

"That device is designed to shock him in case he ever decides to act rash. The switch will send a large electrical pulse straight to his core until you turn the switch off. Only you will have full control of it while you two are working together. Think of it like an electric collar; only this can easily deteriorate his soul if you shock him long enough."

Vasilisa's eyes widen in alarm. To be perfectly honest, even to her that sounded too extreme to consider using as a compromise.

"So now you see that I am quite serious about this..." Vlad says. Vasilisa turns her wide eyes back to him. He didn't even look frightened as he gazes at the switch that could very well end his existence. "I am just as determined to end the ghost monarchy as you are. So can we put aside our differences for this common goal? Don't you want to create the perfect world without fear or ridicule?"

Vasilisa falls silent again. She shakily glances down at the device in her hands before she glances at the inquisitive eyes staring at her. Then she glares accusingly at Vlad. "I still don't trust you. Or any of your spooky kind."

Vlad could not help but smirk at her. That was exactly what her grandmother had said all those years ago. "I'm not asking for trust; I'm asking for cooperation."

Vasilisa is silent again before she turns to Mr. Spencer and gestures for a moment alone with him. Once they are alone, she asks, "Do you really think that this is a good idea?"

"The best we got so far." The man shrugs cluelessly. "We're giving you this switch when you go with him into the Ghost World to grab the royal monarchs and-"

"Wait, I'm going in there?" Vasilisa squeaks with slight panic in her eyes. "Alone? With HIM?" She points at the patient ghost.

Mr. Spencer sighs. "If we send out too many teams, then the other ghosts will notice and alert their king. We can't take that chance. The best we have is you and Plasmius teaming up. You'll have all the equipment you need to get into the monarchy and catch as many other ghosts as you can. Trust me; this alliance is only temporary." The man smirks. "Once we have what we need, then Plasmius will join his kind shortly afterwards. Then we'll have no fear of ghosts ever again."

Vasilisa fails to look surprised. "... You planned this the moment he offered help, didn't you?"

"Pretty much."

Vasilisa sighs before she glances at Vlad warily. "... Fine, I'll do it. For my family's sake."

Mr. Spencer smirks again. "That's a good girl."

"But I sure as hell am not going to like it one bit."

"No one expects you to."

"But if anything goes wrong, not even Dr. Johnson is going to help you."

"... Such a fiery spirit. I like that."

The girl growls as she stomps back to the ghost and agrees to his terms. Vlad smiles evilly. "Excellent."

Oh, they have no idea how deep they've gotten themselves into. Once you made a deal with Vlad Plasmius, you were completely at his mercy. And little do the humans know that Vlad has very little mercy for humans.

This is certainly going to be an interesting mission.

**Dun, dun, dun! Cliffy! What'll happen next? Review and you may find out!**


	6. Chapter 6: New Plans

**The Dark Prince II**

**Chapter 6: New Plans**

Fright could not help but smirk as he gazes at the pleading looks on Sir Tucker and Archduke Jackson's faces as they stand before him. Hiding amongst the pillars of the massive hallway are their wives and Dorathea, waiting anxiously for a response from their commanding officer.

It has been three days since their beloved King and Prince have taken off for their anniversary and left him in charge of the kingdom. At first things have been a bit rocky without the monarchs, but it was nothing that the Fright Knight and his trusted colleagues couldn't handle. It has been relatively quiet and eventless for the past several days, but the dark ghost did not mind. If anything, it made his job easier.

But at the same time, it was starting to become a bore, having absolutely nothing to do... Even a small game to scare a few humans sounded tempting.

But what Tucker had suggested sounded intriguing, however trivial for someone in his age.

Of course, the idea itself sounded fun and promising. But what would his King think if he and his Prince return from their trip? Would he be angry or surprised? He was certain that his Prince would be delighted and could possibly convince the King to along with it. After all, he didn't remember a time when the King had any fun in his own realm, excluding on his anniversary of course.

Oh, why not?

Fright crosses his arms and lets out a sarcastic huff of defeat. "Very well. You have my permission to plan a feast on the night Their Highnesses return."

Jack and Tucker let out excited whoops as they punch the air with a fist. However, the Fright Knight holds up a finger to stop them and gives them firm glares. "But absolutely NO foreign dancers! Remember the last time they returned home when you tried to give them something nice?"

Tucker and Jack pause as the memory hits them.

:)(:

_::FLASHBACK::_

_During a pleasantly quiet dinner, Danny and Pariah Dark were engaged in a deep conversation about how well their trip to the Far Frozen had gone. They had reestablished their truce and even managed to convince Frostbite to commission at few ice crystal swords. All was well and the Fright Knight was watching from afar with tired eyes. He had just returned from patrol and was about to report to the monarchs until a large hand pulls him back. He turns to see Tucker and Jack's mischievous looks and gives them a questioning look._

"_Wait here a moment," Tucker snickers. Fright blinks as he watches the younger man lead a couple of servants into the dining room with a large box that appeared to be a present. Curious, Fright watches from behind the double doors as Jack and Tucker enter the room and bow low to the surprised King and Prince._

"_Forgive us for intruding in your meal, Your Highnesses," Tucker says smoothly before he straightens up with a grin. "But we have come to you with a gift from the Sahara Shamans; a peace offering as gratitude for helping them with their drought problem."_

"_A gift?" Danny puts down his fork, looking at the large gift with curious eyes. He flashes a boyish grin. "How thoughtful of them!"_

_Pariah Dark, however, was suspicious when he noticed slight movement from the box. "What exactly is this gift?"_

_Tucker and Jack both hold knowing smiles as they reach for the opening. "Their chief specifically asked us to open it in your presence."_

_Both Danny and Pariah Dark give each other looks before the King sighs and waves his hand. "Then do so."_

_Tucker was barely able to hold back the smirk on his face as he and Jack forcefully tear open the box. As soon as the gift is revealed, it took both Pariah Dark and Danny a moment to recognize what the gift was. The Prince frowns when he sees two blue-skinned female ghosts standing up and gazing up at them with sultry looks. He takes a closer look and frowns even deeper realizing that they were wearing rather revealing silk clothing._

_It didn't take Pariah Dark long to figure out what they were. His eyes widen in disbelief. _

"_EXOTIC DANCERS?" He all but shouts, shooting up from his seat and clenching his fists. He snarls as the women begin to float towards Danny and touch him in ways that made the Prince uncomfortable. "What is the meaning of this?!"_

_Tucker held back his snickers while Jack pulls out a note that was hidden inside the box. "__**To our beloved Ghost King and Prince; we hope that these are to your liking. The hybrids will tend to your every need and desire.**__' Jack blinks as he reads that last sentence, wondering what it meant. Even Tucker stopped chortling to think about that statement._

"_Hybrids?" Danny couldn't help but ask. Everyone began to think about this until the dancers began to grind against Danny. He froze when he felt something hard prodding on his thighs..._

_His horrified scream could be heard through the entire castle. It was the first night that the Fright Knight was certain that he had to force himself to hold back his laughter for his Prince's sake._

:)(:

There was an awkward silence as Tucker and Jack glance at each other guiltily while their wives and Dorathea try to hold back their shudders or snickers. The Fright Knight continues to stare at them sternly although he held a hint of amusement in his green orbs.

"Um... No?" The men glance at the knight uneasily.

"Well, I certainly do!" Sam couldn't help but snicker as she floats up to the group to join in on the conversation. She folds her arms together and smirks. "I dunno how the shamans thought that our King and Prince would like SHEMALES of all things, but that has to be the funniest thing I've ever heard since my deathday!"

"Not to Danny!" Maddie cuts in angrily, glaring at everyone from over the pillar. "My poor baby boy... Do you know how much counseling he had to go through with Clockwork because of that?"

"And the King himself was pretty pissed about it too," Sam counters, still smirking. "Last I remember, he banished those dancers permanently from his realm and forbid anymore gifts from the Sahara Shamans. They're nice people, but they have an odd taste for gifts."

"We are getting off topic here!" Dorathea grumbles as she throws her hands in the air. She marches away from the pillar to glare expectantly at her mate. "Fright, may we or may we not have this welcome back party for Their Majesties?"

Fright snorts. "I already said yes, dear. Just as long as nothing goes wrong. No hybrid dancers," He gives the sheepish men glares," And no other shenanigans. I'll see if I can have everyone attend; it's been a while since we've gotten together for something big anyways. At least not since their Highnesses' wedding day..." He trails off in thought.

Dorathea gasps. "You're right; it's been such a long time for such a big event!" Without warning, she grabs Sam and Maddie's hands and drags them through the hallway. "Come; we have much to do in so little time! We must send for the royal decorators!"

The men watch amused as the women leave. Fright shakes his head before he glances at Jack and Tucker. "You two go ahead and alert the others of what's going on. I will seek out for the Royal Guard."

The men merely nod before they take separate ways.

:)(:

Dorathea was busy giving some servants a list of chores they had to do while others are given the task to prepare for the great feast. Sam and Maddie watch the princess do her work with admiring eyes; she has great influence in the staff; she would have made a wonderful queen if she had the chance...

"So, Dorathea," Maddie begins as she straightens the helm of her turquoise dress casually. "... Have you told him yet?"

Dorathea sends off the last servants away before she turns to the older woman with a confused look. "Told who what?"

"Saigremor!" Sam persists, her purple orbs glowing in anticipation. "Did you tell him about..." She pauses and looks around before whispering, "... The good news?"

Dorathea blinks before she frowns. She takes a seat on a nearby sofa and sighs softly. "No, not yet..."

"But you're going to, right?" Sam demands. The silence afterwards makes her frown. She sits beside the princess and wraps an arm around her shoulder. "Dora, what's wrong?"

"I'm just... Worried." Dorathea sighs as she plays with her fingers nervously. "I love Fright with all my soul, and I know that he loves me just as much. But he's so busy with his job that it's a miracle we ever spend time together. What if... What if he doesn't want it?"

"Dorathea, that is crazy talk!" Maddie exclaims as she takes a seat on the other side of the princess. She holds one of her hands tightly. "What on Earth would make you think such a thing?"

"Nothing," Dorathea answers honestly, shrugging a bit. "But I'm afraid that with how busy we both are... We won't be able to raise a family of our own. I mean, we talked about it and he told me himself that he would love to have children with me. But that's somewhere in the far future when things aren't as crazy as they are now... I..." She buries her face in her hands. "I don't know... I guess it's just mood swings from this pregnancy talking..."

"Could be," Sam shrugs before giving her a friendly squeeze. "But remember this, Dora. Fright loves you and he won't do anything to hurt you. I'm certain that he will love this child and do his very best to be involved in its life as much as possible. You could even talk to Danny and see if he can convince the King to give you some family leave; we've come so far into our monarchy that even the most powerful ghosts are starting families of their own without any problems."

"She's right, Sweetie." Maddie gives Dora's hand a small squeeze and smiles softly. "Besides, we'll all be here to help you with anything you need. I am a mother myself; I'll help you with any concerns or questions that you may have throughout the pregnancy. Just have faith in Fright and yourself and your family will be just fine."

Dorathea couldn't help but smile as tears pool her eyes. She wraps her arms around both women and gives them tight hugs. "Thanks, girls. You're the best."

They smile and return the hug before Sam returns to the question. "So... when will you tell him?"

Dorothea looks thoughtful before she smiles. "During the feast. Before Their Highnesses come back, I'll tell him." She promises.

"Sounds great to me." The girls exchange another friendly hug before they part ways to get to work. During the task, Dorothea could feel her excitement bubbling up deep inside her core. She could not wait to tell her lover of the good news!

She has no doubt that he would accept their child and give all the support and love that it deserved.


End file.
